Desnuda tu Corazón
by HuesosPotter
Summary: Ella esperaba que aquella fiesta terminara pronto, para seguir con su nueva vida. Nunca espero que el stripper le recordara tanto al hombre al que había amado años atrás.  #1 Desnudate.
1. En el recuento de los daños

_Vamos por una más… _

_Es una historia corta y bastante sencilla. Simplemente necesito mantener ocupada mi mente mientras termino las otras historias. _

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1: En el recuento de los daños**

**Por: HuesosPotter**

_[…]_

_Lágrimas que no consiguen _  
_apagar el fuego que hay en mi _  
_Hay ilusiones muertas por doquiera _  
_solo quedan ruinas de mi _  
_[…]_  
_En el recuento de los daños, _  
_me sales debiendo tantísimo amor…_

_[…]_

_*(Gloria Trevi. El recuento de los daños)_

* * *

-Llegas tarde – Dijo Harry con esa sonrisa sencilla y un poco infantil que tanto amaba. Su rostro estaba iluminado por el sol veraniego que los rodeaba. La esperaba como siempre bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso en la cima de la colina que rodeaba la Madriguera. Desde ese punto, podía ver la parte del valle verde y el pequeño estanque con su muelle de madera, su casa y más árboles que rodeaban la planicie. Ginny se sintió tranquila como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con él.

-Lo siento… - tuvo que decir ella, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Harry no le respondió, solo le regaló una sonrisa triste y dirigió la mirada al horizonte frente a ellos. Tomó la mano de él entre las de ella, su piel estaba fría pero a Ginny no le importó, tenerlo junto a ella era más que suficiente.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí

-No… nunca.

-Bien… porque siempre te voy a amar Ginny; nunca lo olvides.

Los remordimientos la invadieron, su corazón pareció congelarse de algún modo, cuando él acariciaba su rostro con una delicadeza infinita. Se formaron lágrimas en sus ojos, porque parecía que él no le creía aquello.

-Te amo Harry -

Esas palabras trajeron una sonrisa a su rostro, la sonrisa que siempre recordaría en él. Besó su mejilla mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos. No supo si pasaron horas o minutos, el tiempo pareció detenerse solo para ellos, como siempre parecía hacerlo cuando estaba a su lado, sabía que debería de continuar, no se debía de quedar en aquel lugar. No podía quedarse en ese lugar. Pero estar acurrucada entre sus brazos era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Vamos a llegar tarde... – dijo ella con un suspiro, los invitados los esperaban.

Colocó su barbilla en el pecho de él para poderlo observar aun rodeada por sus brazos, tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras su cabeza estaba recostada en el tronco, su respiración era pausada y su rostro sereno, ella sabía que nunca podría amar a otro hombre como lo amaba a él.

-Te tienes que ir Gin…

-No… me quiero quedar aquí contigo…siempre…

Una sonrisa apareció de nuevo en su rostro pero seguía sin mirarla.

-No te puedes quedar aquí…

-Me quiero quedar aquí contigo Harry… Te amo.

-Entonces no me olvides… no me dejes ir…

-No, nunca…-

Se acercó a él para probar sus labios, tenía que confirmarle que nunca lo olvidaría o nunca lo dejaría. Fue un beso lento y cálido, pero lleno de amor, como todos los que habían compartido en el pasado. La noche calló y apenas podía observar su rostro, pero aun podía sentir su presencia, su cuerpo cálido, junto al de ella, el no lograrlo ver como antes la aterró de sobremanera.

-Lo siento Ginny… - dijo Harry, el frío, la obscuridad y la soledad la invadieron. Él siempre la abandonaba en medio de las sombras, de la negrura, de la desolación, y su corazón se rompió de nueva cuenta.

-No te vayas… no me dejes… – dijo tratando de encontrarlo, o insistiendo para que no la abandonara, pero sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

-Nunca… tú me olvidaste. – susurró a lo lejos, sabia quien era, pero la voz a pesar de ser familiar era desconocida para ella. Trató de salir de aquella sombra pero fue imposible.

No podía ver absolutamente nada; solo obscuridad, vacío y dolor. Parecía que llevaba horas en aquella nada. En aquella pesadilla que siempre terminaba igual.

Podía sentir varias miradas sobre ella, cada una con diferentes intenciones. Podía escuchar gritar su nombre en la lejanía, era él, giró tratando de escuchar de nuevo aquella voz tan familiar que gritaba con desesperación su nombre.

Ahogó un sollozo, sabía lo que significaba aquel sueño y no podía estar pasando de nuevo. Era esa maldita pesadilla que la atosigaba y la hería desde su interior. La odiaba por lo que la hacía sufrir con su recuerdo, pero era lo único que tenía para escucharlo de nuevo, para intentar verlo de nuevo.

_¡Ginny!_

Gritó de nuevo esa voz que siempre amaría y que sabía que no podría olvidar a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido en su vida.

La obscuridad se hizo más densa y el clima se hizo frió, escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo mientras unos gritos mitigaban a la voz que la llamaba. Una lucecita tintineante aparecía revoltosa justo en el lugar donde la voz provenía llamando su atención. La pequeña luz se movía de prisa como una pequeña snitch dorada, en el punto donde la voz sonaba más fuerte.

Corrió de tras de la pequeña lucecita, tras la voz, tras él. Pero unos brazos y manos trataban de detener su camino, no le importó, luchó contra ellos y siguió corriendo. Las manos cada vez se hacían más resistentes, más persistentes. No podía distraerse, tenía que seguir corriendo, la voz se alejaba al igual que la luz y eso no lo podía permitir. Necesitaba alcanzarla, porque cuando lo hiciera Harry estaría ahí esperándola, como había prometido.

Él la necesitaba y todos se interponían a que ella llegara a su destino.

Sentía que había corrido kilómetros y aun así no había sido suficiente, sus músculos le dolían, ya no podían respirar, se trastabilló y calló al piso, en un golpe sordo que le dolió hasta el alma.

_Ginevra…_ _Ginny… _su nombre hacía eco entre la sombras. _Ginny… Ginny…_ gritaba él de nuevo, una y otra vez, pero ella ya no tenía fuerzas, ya no podía seguirlo, no podía quedarse en aquel abismo.

Una luz tenue la envolvió, como si fuera una actriz en el escenario de algún teatro. Pero el lugar donde estaba no era una escenografía, ni un escenario, ni un auditorio, simplemente era un espacio vacío en el infinito. Fuera del pequeño círculo la obscuridad se hacía más densa. Rostros conocidos y amados, aparecían y desaparecían a su alrededor, como si se burlaran o jugaran con ella.

Su familia, sus amigos y el hombre que era más que solo su apoyo la rodearon, sus caras alegres la envolvían. Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Neville y el resto de la familia se hacían presentes en el sueño, todos la retenían en ese lugar de luz, que parecía ahogarla y sofocarla, a pesar de la luz y el color.

Ellos empezaron a llamar también su nombre, mientras se interponían como barricada entre ella y él, para impedirle seguir en la obscuridad. Trató de pasar por encima de ellos pero no la dejaron. Neville y sus padres la abrazaron con cálidas sonrisas, los gemelos y sus sobrinos danzaban alegres a su alrededor, robándole una sonrisa a ella misma.

Ginny trató de calmarse, trató de mantener la pequeña sonrisa, trato de adaptarse, pero aun podía sentir las lágrimas mojar su rostro, esas lágrimas no le impedían convivir con las personas que la querían y la amaban.

La voz dejó de llamarla, perdiendo fuerzas aunque aún su presencia seguía ahí, como un triste eco que solo ella podía escuchar. Se dejó envolver por el amor de su familia y la obscuridad también se fue dispersando, todavía quedaban las penumbras, sin embargo, podía distinguir su camino, a lo lejos distinguía la Madriguera con los rayos del sol iluminándola.

Caminaron por la luz alejándose cada vez de la voz, le dolía alejarse de él pero tenía que seguir adelante. Era lo que él hubiera querido.

Observó sobre su hombro, tratando de ver algo más que la obscuridad que dejaba a atrás, otras lágrimas tristes mojaron su rostro, cuando iba a gira definitivamente para alejarse completamente de la obscura niebla, la sombra de un hombre gritó.

- No me dejes… no me olvides…

Y para ella todo acabó ahí.

-¡Noo! –Gritó ella ante de despertar.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para ella, despertó del sueño, que más que sueño era una pesadilla, un recordatorio cruel de lo que había perdido. Tenía meses sin soñar aquello.

Trató de serenarse, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, su respiración estaba acelerada, perlas de sudor bañaban su frente y un vacío inmenso se apoderaba de su corazón. Se limpió la frente con el dorso de la mano, mientras colocaba de nuevo las sabanas que había tirado en su agitación, con manos temblorosas.

Su subconsciente le estaba dando malas pasadas. Ginny no entendía por que ahora, cuando todo parecía mejorar. Había noches en que el insomnio y los recuerdos la perturbaban, había ocasiones en que quería morir y tenia que fingir que todo estaba bien, que ella estaba mejor.

Se había dado la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, de no dejarse morir en vida. El sufrimiento de la perdida seguir ahí, era algo que nunca desaparecería. El dolor que sentía muchas veces era infinito y otras casi la mataba.

Habían pasado años, había aprendido a existir, más no a vivir. _¿Cómo podía vivir?,_ si su vida se había acabado con él.

Su familia la había apoyado, no la había dejado sola, en los momentos de depresión; habían estado con ella, Hermione, Nymphadora, Luna, cada una la había ayudado a su manera. Habían soportado años de tristeza y melancolía. Neville se había convertido en un pilar importante en su vida, era su mejor amigo, lo quería por eso, siempre lo haría, y estaría eternamente agradecida por su apoyo y por no dejarla morir cuando todo parecía acabar para ella.

Se trató de relajar, sabía que ya no podría regresar a dormir, buscó entre la blusa de su pijama, el anillo que colgaba de una cadena a modo de pendiente. Muchas veces era lo único que la relajaba, había sido lo único que le quedaba de él, sus otras pertenencia estaban guardadas en su baúl, que los Weasley aun conservaban.

Sintió el anillo entre su mano mientras nuevas lágrimas brotaron de su rostro, el sueño aún estaba presente en su cabeza, no sabía lo que significaba, pero la perturbó. Ella no había olvidado a Harry, ella no lo había dejado. En cambio él, la había abandonado llevándose su corazón, su amor, sus sueños y sus esperanzas.

Había aprendido en los últimos años que la vida después de él continuaba, por lo mismo no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado, era lo menos que podía hacer por su mejor amigo, quizás si él estuviera aun con ella su vida sería diferente.

Pero sabía que muy dentro de ella, que lo que sucedería en un par de días cambiaría todo lo que siempre quiso y soñó. Harry Potter quedaría en su pasado, lo amaría siempre, pero él ya no estaba con ella, Ginny había aprendido a vivir con eso.

Había aprendido que ella nunca sería Ginevra Potter, sino la señora Longbottom.

* * *

O_o


	2. Thinking of you

__

__

__

_Vamos a aclarar algo… en un ¿Harry y Ginny? Sip… más o menos… soy Huesos ya saben que SOLO escribo H/G. _

_Así que no se preocupen. _

_Ginny tiene 24/25 años en esta historia._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: Thinking of you**

____

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
[…]_

_You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know_

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!

_[... ]_

_*(Katy Perry. Thinking of you)_

* * *

__

Ginny Weasley observó todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Debía de reconocer que sus amigas se habían esmerado en la planeación de la fiesta. El exceso de comida y alcohol estaba haciendo mella entre todas las invitadas, quienes se veían envueltas en la algarabía de estos excesos. Actividades que sumadas a los juegos y a los consejos que daban a la futura novia provocaban reacciones de todo tipo entre las asistentes, con el correr de las horas, los comentarios, los juegos y las carcajadas subían cada vez más de tono.

Ginny sonrió ante las ocurrencias de sus amigas, era gracioso ver a su cuñada algo achispada. Hermione Granger-Weasley quien siempre era reservada y controlada en cuestiones de celebraciones estaba disfrutando de la fiesta a lo grande. Observó a sus otras dos mejores amigas, Luna parecía estar en su propio mundo mientras se movía al compás de una canción con bastante ritmo y Tonks reía a carcajadas de algún comentario que le hacían las hermanas Patil, casi tirando su bebida.

Parecía que todas las mujeres del mundo mágico estaban en el número cinco de la calle Maple Grove, para la despedida de soltera de la menor de los Weasley. Ginny a pesar de todo, tuvo que reconocer que la fiesta era excelente.

Hermione Granger-Weasley nunca imaginó que la pequeña reunión que había planeado con esmero se hubiera convertido en la fiesta del año, según los comentarios que había escuchado hasta ese momento. Cuando prestó su casa, nunca imaginó que la fiesta se saliera de control, que pasara de la pasividad y el orden que había pensado, a los excesos y a la mezcla de actividades mágicas y muggles. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hermione, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había disfrutado una fiesta como esa, quizás desde que estaban en Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería donde habían estudiado.

Había pasado más de 8 años desde que habían cursado su último año. En ese tiempo la vida era más sencilla, a pesar del peligro inminente de los constantes ataques de mortifagos, o de la guerra contra Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores que se libraba afuera de las paredes del castillo.

La mayoría de las familias mágicas había perdido familiares, amigos o conocidos. Pero la perdida más grande la había sufrido Ginny Weasley.

Hubo un tiempo en que Ginny había sido diferente, con grandes sueños, ideales y planes de vida. Se suponía que se casaría con el amor de su vida, formarían una familia y se harían viejos juntos, viendo crecer a sus hijos y a sus nietos. Pero en una noche para ella todo cambio. Mientras el mundo mágico celebraba el día de la victoria como se le conocía aquel día de julio, para ella había sido el peor día de su vida. Era el día en que ella había perdido su corazón y su alma. Él juró volver pero había roto sus promesas.

Respiró profundamente tratando de borrar los recuerdos obscuros que la invadían; tomó un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla mientras trataba de controlar sus recuerdos. Ya había superado aquello, se dijo mientras trataba de sonreír como si en verdad el pasado, su pasado, no le afectara.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Hermione cuando llegó al lugar donde estaba sentada la pelirroja, dejándose caer sin ningún decoro en su silla.

Ginny bufó algo parecido a una sonrisa, hubo un tiempo en que odiaba que le hiciera esa pregunta – Sí. – Contestó, mientras dirigía de nuevo su mirada al centro de la fiesta.

-Parece que tu mente está lejos aquí. ¿Qué haces escondida en este lugar?

-No me escondo, simplemente fue suficiente para mi escuchar a mi mamá darme esos concejos. Ahora entiendo por qué somos tantos Weasleys. ¿Quién hubiera pensado eso de Molly Weasley?

Hermione soltó una carcajada lo suficientemente sonora para que todos la escucharan, Ginny también sonrió por lo mismo, esa carcajada era muy anti-Hermione, pero era genial verla de ese modo. Fred estaría orgullo de ver los resultados de la aportación de su esposa a la fiesta, Angelina Weasley no se había contentado con solo llevar bebidas tradicionales mágicas como cerveza de mantequilla y whisky de fuego, sino que también había aportado todo un arsenal de algo que se llama tequila*, Fred era una mala influencia para su cuñada, pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Creo que tu mamá está feliz de verte por fin seguir adelante. Además sabes que quiere a Neville como un hijo más, y ahora lo va a ser oficialmente.

-Supongo. – fue lo único que pudo decir Ginny, aquellas palabras en vez de animarla trajeron pesar a su corazón.

Hermione notó el cambio de ánimo en su amiga.

-Lo siento Gin… yo…-

-Está bien Hermione, no te preocupes - interrumpió Ginny con una ligera sonrisa. – no pasa nada.

Ambas dirigieron su mirada a Molly Weasley quien estaba sentada entre la tía Muriel y la tía Phina, las tres mujeres reían a carcajadas, quizás por producto del alcohol que había consumido o por la felicidad del momento. Las mujeres más jóvenes no estaban en mejor estado. Todo aquello era demasiado para el gusto de Ginny, agradecía que se esforzaran tanto por aquella fiesta pero de alguna forma no era lo que había esperado.

-Lo sé es demasiado… pero ya conoces a Tonks y a Luna.

Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, y Luna Lovegood habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo que Ginny necesitaba era una noche de juerga y diversión entre chicas, y Hermione estuvo de acuerdo en eso.

Así que habían pasado las últimas semanas planeando la despedida de soltera perfecta para ella. Sacar a Ronald Weasley de su propia casa había sido toda una odisea, pero había cooperado después de escuchar los planes que los amigos del novio tenían para su futuro cuñado. La mayoría de los esposos o de los novios de las invitadas estaban en ese preciso momento divirtiendo al novio en sus últimos días de soltería.

Hermione se encargó como siempre de la organización y decoración de su casa, globos blancos y rojos se dejaban ver en sitios diferentes de las paredes de su hogar, junto con corazones con las iniciales N&G mientras una flecha aparecía y desaparecía mágicamente atravesando las letras. También había fuentes de chocolate en cada extremo de la sala en las mesas del banquete, junto con buffets de diversas comidas que había preparado Molly Weasley con ayuda de sus nueras para la ocasión.

Luna y Tonks habían optado por dejar al centro de la sala una especie pista de baile, donde alrededor colocaron sillas para que las invitas pudieran sentarse, para que toda la atención estuviera en los comentarios o en los juegos que se dieran en el centro de la misma.

Pero la decoración no había terminado ahí.

Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin había llegado al extremo con los artículos de decoración propios de despedida de solteras muggles, artículos que hicieron sonrojar de sobre manera a Ginny cuando los notó.

De las paredes pálidas de la casa de Hermione Weasley además de globos y corazones, también colgaban representaciones graciosas del miembro masculino. Unos con bigotes que el mismo Salvador Dalí envidiaría, otros con caritas sonrientes, y otros sumamente reales y descriptivos, entre otras muchas formas que variaban en gustos y tamaños, aunque muchos de los tamaños fueran humanamente imposibles.

Sin contar el gracioso pene de hule que volaba por toda la sala mágicamente, cual snitch en el campo de Quidditch; ganándose las risotadas de la persona que lo tuviera cerca. Luna se había llevado una ovación al llevar tal artefacto.

La señora Weasley se sorprendió al ver tales cosas, si Ginny pensó que su mamá se ofendería por tales artículos, se había equivocado, la carcajada que dio fue lo suficiente clara para confirmar que en vez de estar ofendida estaba completamente divertida y complacida con la decoración. Con el resto de las invitadas la reacción fue igual.

Las más jóvenes y osadas habían llegado a ponerse antifaces o gorritos con las caricaturas de las formas masculinas, sobre sus ojos y cabezas.

Ginny observó al otro extremo de la sala donde se encontraba Gabrielle Delacour platicando animadamente con su hermana Fleur y otras invitadas, todas ellas con los miembros en la cabeza apuntando hacia el cielo.

Lavander Brown quien pronto sería Finnigan, había llevado unos juegos especiales para la ocasión. Juegos que implicaban saber las posiciones del libro milenario llamado Kamasutra, otro de las labores domésticas que se realizaban fuera del lecho matrimonial y por último un juego pre-diseñado de verdad o reto bastante meticuloso y sexual.

Hasta la tía Muriel y la tía Phina se reían y participaban con sus conocimientos de los temas, comentarios que eran bastante perturbadores para las mentes de sus familiares.

No había mujer que no estuviera al borde de la embriaguez o que ya estuviera en las primeras fases de esta. A excepción de Ginny, quien no se encontraba en ninguna fase de ese estado etílico, suspiró fuertemente tratando de encontrar las fuerzas para regresar a la fiesta.

-¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien? – preguntó de nuevo Hermione.

Ginny rodó los ojos exasperadamente. - Si Mione, estoy bien. Simplemente no dormí bien y esto es más de lo que esperé… -

Pasaron un par de minutos observando la fiesta, hasta que las bebidas de ambas se habían terminado y que Hermione rompiera el silencio.

-Vas a ser feliz Ginny – la pelirroja le sonrió con una sonrisa que no llegó a iluminar su mirada, pero que su cuñada no notó – Simplemente lo sé… ambos se lo merecen… Neville te ama y te va a hacer feliz.

-Gracias- respondía Ginny mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga, ella solo esperaba que las palabras de Hermione fueran verdad, y no por ella, si no por Neville.

Lo amaba, no tenía dudas de sus sentimientos. Era diferente lo que sentía por él a lo que una vez llegó a sentir por otro hombre, pero no había duda de que amaba a Neville Longbottom, no era correcto hacer comparaciones, pero muchas veces no las podía evitar.

Él era seguro y era eso lo que necesitaba, seguridad y apoyo, sabía que él nunca la dejaría o la abandonaría. No estaba siendo justa con su futuro esposo, Ginny lo sabía, pero ero lo menos que podía hacer por él. Neville había esperado pacientemente por ella, cuando le dijo que la amaba ella no supo que contestar y él no esperó respuesta y siguió esperando, hasta que después de años de espera, le dio la oportunidad que tanto Neville esperaba. Ver la cara de felicidad de él, cuando Ginny respondió que estaba lista para seguir adelante había sido como iluminar un campo desolado, transcurrió un poco más de un año hasta que le propuso matrimonio, no es que Ginny no esperara aquello pero Neville dijo las palabras correctas a pesar de su nerviosismo, y al aceptar supo que no se había equivocado.

Se suponía que al terminar la guerra, _él _regresaría con ella, que la amaría y cumpliría las promesas que se habían hecho, ella sería su mujer, se casarían y formarían una familia. Que _él _haría lo imposible por regresar con ella. Pero cuando aquello no sucedió, para ella su vida también se había terminado. Nunca olvidaría el rostro de desolación de su hermano Ronald al darle la noticia, o los sollozos de Hermione o de la señora Weasley. Al principio no creyó lo que decían, entró en un estado de shock que la dejó en un estado casi catatónico, no comía, no dormía, no hablaba, solo esperaba que un milagro sucediera o que todo fuera mentira. Nadie hacia reaccionar a Ginny, ni familia, ni amigos, se sentía sola y sin esperanzas, pasaba largas horas sentada frente a su ventana esperando por él, porque él nunca rompía sus promesas.

Harry Potter iba a regresar a su lado, como había prometido.

Le dolía respirar, le dolía llorar, le dolía vivir.

Meses después al aceptar que el hombre que amaba no regresaría, decidió que era ella quien tenía que ir a donde él estaba. Y hubiera muerto, si Neville no la hubiera encontrado a tiempo.

Tardó años en recuperarse de la depresión, de la que entraba y salía durante algunos periodos, y no habría salido de aquella etapa de su vida sin el amor y apoyo de su familia y amigos, junto con la ayuda psicológica que recibió por parte del sanador de la mente, quien la ayudo a entender que la vida seguía a pesar de todo lo que había perdido.

Ginny seguía amando a Harry, nunca dejaría de hacerlo, tenía cicatrices en el alma, en el corazón y en sus muñecas que eran un recordatorio constante de aquello. Recordándole que había amada tanto a un hombre como para tratar de morir para estar con él. Al principio tenía remordimientos de disfrutar o de ser feliz, porque él ya no lo hacía, y esos remordimientos se hicieron más grandes cuando había aceptado el amor de Neville, y las pesadillas la invadían noche a noche, hasta que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo.

Ginny tenía meses sin soñar a Harry de esa forma, por lo mismo la pesadilla de la noche anterior la había afectado tanto, no había podido regresar a dormir después de aquello. Los recuerdos, los anhelos y el dolor la golpearon como tenia meses no lo hacían, hasta que llegó el amanecer y con eso un nuevo día. Y recurrir a la rutina de fingir que lo había olvidado y seguir con su vida con el hombre que ahora "amaba".

Neville no juzgaba su pasado, no exigía nada que ella no estaba dispuesta a dar, era un caballero en toda la palabra; ella no lo merecía. Pero si Neville la quería era lo menos que podía hacer por él ya no había más para ella, quizás no lo amaba como debería de amarlo, o no lo deseaba de la forma en la que una mujer desearía a un hombre, pero no había más opciones para ella. No podía amar o desear a nadie más de la forma que lo había amado y deseado a él, a Harry Potter.

Estaba segura que de alguna forma, Neville lo sabía, pero había sido paciente, amable, cariñoso y tierno con ella, por Neville estaba con vida. Se casaría con él, formaría una vida con él.

No era justa ni con él ni con ella misma pero la vida nunca lo era.

-Gracia Hermione… por todo. – Su amiga entendió el significado de las palabras de Ginny, no era un agradecimiento solo por la fiesta sino por todo lo vivido en los últimos ocho años.

Terminaron su abrazo emotivo, al tiempo en que Nymphadora y Luna se acercaban a ellas, con grandes sonrisas.

-¡Te tenemos una sorpresa! – Gritó Tonks, su cabello pasó del morado al rojo intenso, aquello no era buena señal para Ginny, siempre que el rojo intenso aparecía en la cabellera de su amiga significaba que algo loco y desenfrenado sucedería.

-Ehh… Chicas no creo que…

-No, nada de eso Ginny… además estar a dieta no te impide ver el menú… - Dijo Luna casi arrastrando las palabras.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Hermione, qué…?

-No tengo la menor idea…

La arrastraron hasta una silla al centro de la mesa a pesar de sus protestas, Ginny estaba segura que mataría a sus amigas al siguiente día. No quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería. El resto de las invitadas se sentaron en sus sillas correspondientes, las luces se apagaron provocando gritos eufóricos de las mujeres a su alrededor, un pequeño juego de luces de colores iluminaban el centro de la pista, se escuchó una explosión provocando un silencio entre las presentes, el corazón de Ginny empezó a latir con fuerza acelerando su pulso a un ritmo cardiaco, se escuchaba una ligera música dando entrada al compás de una batería y a los acordes de una guitarra.

_I Wanna do bad things with you*_

Cantó el intérprete de la canción, dando entrada de llenó a la misma. El corazón de Ginny se detuvo de pronto cuando un hombre apareció frente a ella, las mujeres que estaban presentes gritaron enloquecidas como si sus vidas dependieran de aquello y con eso el pandemónium empezó.

En fracción de segundos la vida de Ginny Weasley cambio de nueva cuenta.

____

___**

* * *

**_

_**¡Si es un stripper! XD**_

_*!Corazones eso es para ustedes! Muñe, Bita… Salud!_

_*Canción: Bad things. De Jace Everett. True Blood Soundtrack. _


	3. Todo Cambio

**Capítulo 3: Todo cambio**

_[…]_

_Cuando te vi_  
_De blanco y negro, a color me convertí_  
_Y fue tan fácil_  
_Quererte tanto_  
_Algo que no imaginaba_  
_Fui a entregarte mi amor con una mirada_

_El universo escribió que fueras para mi_  
_[…]_

_Fui a perderme en tu amor_  
_Simplemente pasó_  
_Y todo tuyo ya soy_

_[…]_

_*(Camila. Todo cambio)_

* * *

Para Henry Scott las despedidas de solteras siempre eran iguales.

Fiestas llenas de mujeres de diversas edades que necesitaban un poco de acción y pasión en la monotonía de la vida o de mujeres deseosas de cumplir fantasías que no tenían en sus hogares o en sus propias relaciones o aquellas que no tenían ninguna relación en la cual explotar la pasión que guardaban dentro de ellas.

Eran los tipos de eventos a los que asistían mujeres que iban desde jóvenes risueñas por disfrutar la vida hasta mujeres adultas llenas de experiencias. Mujeres tímidas que evitaban observar algo más de la debido tratando de taparse los ojos con sus manos o detrás de amigas u otros objetos, mujeres que trataban salir corriendo del lugar para no caer en la tentación, mujeres extrovertidas de aquellas que saben lo que quieren tocar, sentir y disfrutar sin pudor alguno, hasta las pragmáticas, de que las aprovechaban la situación por muy embarazoso que sea el encuentro para ellas, o las que les daba vergüenza que las vieran en esas situaciones, y a pesar de no querer que las tocaran o de tocar se prestaban para los juegos y los movimientos en los cuales las personas con Henry Scott las podían engatusar; y había una larga lista de mujeres que habían disfrutado con su baile y también de él, las conocía a todas, tanto dentro como fuera de los bailes o de sus propias camas.

Las novias eran otro caso, las que disfrutaban de un último revolcón antes de casarse, las que a pesar de hacer todo lo que fuera de su parte no se prestaban para algo indebido o fuera de lugar, o las que se sonrojaban y se avergonzaban pero disfrutaban de la situación sin caer en excesos. Y en casos extremos novias que evitaban cualquier roce por temor a reprimendas de novios celosos.

Al principio para Scott había sido interesante, divertido y una forma fácil de ganar dinero, los últimos 6 años quitarse la ropa ante mujeres que estaban deseosas de un poco de adrenalina sexual lo habían librado del hambre y del frio, enseñándole cosas que él o la mayoría de los hombres solo soñarían en tener.

Su vida no había sido sencilla y si lo había sido antes del accidente, no lo recordaba.

Despertar solo, rodeado de médicos y aparatos que no conocía, no había sido fácil para él o para ninguna persona en su posición. Había tardado dos meses inconsciente, sin familiares, amigos o conocidos que lo rodearan, nadie había preguntado por él para saber quién era o a que se dedicaba. No tenía identificación o algún indicio de saber quién era, de eso hacía casi ocho años.

Después de salir del hospital general de Stobhill en Glasgow, Escocia, había tratado de encontrar quien era o alguien que le diera información del accidente, de algún familiar o conocido, perdido sin saber su edad, su nombre, su apellido o su fecha de nacimiento había sido casi imposible encontrar información, tardó dos meses más en hallar algún indicio de su identidad.

Hasta que había dado con Henry Scott.

Nombre que concordaba con sus características: Hombre caucásico, de alrededor de los veinte años, cabello obscuro, ojos verdes y una estatura aproximada al metro ochenta. Con esas características, estuvo seguro que era él.

A pesar de leer en los documentos que encontró, donde mencionaban todo lo que había hecho, estuvo seguro que había encontrado quien era, había encontrado su identidad. Henry Scott tenía una antecedente penal que lo había llevado a la cárcel durante casi seis meses con apenas veintiún años de edad, cuando salió de ahí nadie supo nada más de él. Ahora él sabía la razón. Había tenido un accidente que le había robado su memoria y sus antecedentes.

Sin dinero para conseguir ni un pedazo de comida, o un lugar para dormir o para pasar el frio había sido una odisea, sin contar que con sus antecedentes era imposible encontrar una estancia apropiada.

Semanas después buscó trabajo en lugares que no duraban más de algunas cuantas semanas, era problemático no tener papeles en regla que lo identificaran adecuadamente o por los constantes cambios que hacía de ciudad en ciudad. Sabía que no se podía quedar en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, era la razón por la cual Scott como lo llamaban en la agencia, había viajado de Glasgow, hasta Leeds, pasando por pequeños distritos como New Castel, Darlignton, York, entre otros.

Donde había encontrado trabajos de mesero en pequeñas fondas y restaurantes, de cargador de mercados o de albañil en algunas construcciones y en momentos de desesperación cuando el frio o el hambre eran inimaginables había robado con cuchillo en mano a algunas personas en callejones oscuros, actos de los que no se sentía orgulloso.

Durante casi dos años ese había sido su patrón de vida. Trabajar hasta cansarse para no soñar con luces verdes y rojas que trataban de golpearlo y que lo perseguían como pesadillas, ganar el dinero suficiente para comer y un lugar para dormir y con esto volver a empezar. Muchas veces trabajaba más de lo que disfrutaba de la vida. Solo un par de meses durante ese periodo deprimente de su vida, Henry se sintió lo suficientemente feliz como para relajarse ante la vida.

Había encontrado trabajo como aprendiz de mecánico en un pequeño taller a las afueras de Richmond, al norte de York. Marcel Fontaine el dueño del taller, un anciano francés que necesitaba un par de brazos fuertes para hacer los trabajos pesados, había sido su ayuda y único amigo hasta entonces, Marcel dejaba que se quedara en un cuarto dentro del taller, mientras que Lissa su esposa lo alimentaba como el hijo varón que el matrimonio Fontaine nunca tuvo.

En todos esos meses había estado feliz, relajado y en paz consigo mismo, pero todo eso había terminado a la muerte de Marcel unos meses después. Lissa se había trasladado a vivir con la mayor de sus hijas, vendiendo el taller y tratando de convencer a Henry a que se mudara con ellas, él nunca aceptó aquello, no quería ponerlas en peligro de algo que él no recordaba, pero que sabía que existía.

Con eso Henry había tenido que empezar de nuevo.

Solo, deprimido y con sus pocos ahorros, que no alcanzaban ni para más de un mes de alquiler en un cuartucho de mala muerte llegó a Leed seis años atrás para trabajar de cargador o de albañil en una construcción de un fraccionamiento en expansión de la ciudad. Fue ahí donde su vida cambio, dando un giro de 360°.

En una tarde había conocido a Andrea Dupeiron veinte años mayor que él, que le había enseñado los placeres banales de la vida. Si había tenido sexo antes de ese tiempo no lo recordaba, Andrea le había enseñado a como tocar a una mujer, como vestirse adecuadamente, a disfrutar y como hacerla disfrutar en la cama y fuera de ella. Lo había alimentado, vestido y educado en cierto sentido.

Ella le había dado todo lo que el necesitaba y él se lo daba a ella, era una transacción adecuada a las necesidad de los dos, ella tenía dinero y él era un hombre joven maleable, fin de la historia. Siempre estuvo consiente de ese acuerdo entre ellos, al principio había sido confuso y extraño, se había sentido sucio y con una carga en remordimientos, para algo que no sabía cómo llamar. Un remordimiento peor del que había experimentado al robarle algunas personas en el pasado, poco a poco su pudor, la vergüenza, la timidez y el remordimiento, se perdieron en las necesidades.

Después de seis meses Andrea, le había presentado a una amiga suya, con los que solo duró un par de encuentros más, hasta que la misma Andrea Dupeiron, le presentó a Jack Spencer White, el dueño de la agencia de "modelos" y "Strippers" más reconocida en Leeds y en Manchester.

Aprendió todo lo necesario para ser el mejor, y lo era, no había stripper en ninguna agencia que lo supera. Lo llamaban para despedidas de solteras, cumpleaños, fiestas sorpresas y otros trabajos privados, la única regla que tenía era no asistir a encuentros con personas de su mismo sexo o lugares donde se requiriera más de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar, a diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros que no tenían reparos en fiestas de esa índole.

A él le gustaban las mujeres y las mujeres gustaban de él, así que había aprovechado al máximo ese detalle para conseguir lo que quería.

Había ahorrado todo lo pudo durante esos años para tener el dinero necesario para ahorrar y comprar un pequeño taller mecánico en Holyhead en el condado de Anglesey al noreste de Gales, sus días como stripper por fin habían terminado.

Ese trabajo le había dado excelente ingresos. Tenía un pequeño coche que el mismo había arreglado, pudo comprar su pequeño taller y comprar lo necesario para su piso en la isla de Holy. A pesar de ser diferente al que tenía actualmente que pagaba la agencia, el lugar era acogedor, quizás en un principio no fuera sencillo el cambio pero era un comienzo, después de todo lo que había hecho, se sentía cansado y quizás era tiempo de empezar otro camino.

Era la razón por la que esa noche era su despedida. Esa noche, sería la última vez que se quitaría la ropa porque alguien le pagara para hacerlo. No había querido aceptar, pero había sido un favor para el señor White, favor que no se pudo negar.

Su papel era simple, bailaría dos rondas y se iría a pasar su última noche en la ciudad.

El vestuario que Scott había escogido para esa ocasión no era espectacular, simplemente una gabardina verde obscura y un traje sastre también verde oscuro con una camisa blanca y corbata de un verde más claro, su rostro quedaba cubierto tras un pequeño antifaz.

La rutina se llamaba el "The Green Hornet" (N#1), cada uno de los hombres que trabajaban en la agencia del Sr. White tenía una rutina temática: Mecánicos, constructores, policías, bomberos, repartidores de pizzas y hasta súper héroes.

Henry Scott había seleccionado al ejecutivo y al avispón verde, aunque si el cliente requería un vestuario especial lo hacía. Pero las mujeres que lo habían contratado habían pedido que no fuera nada extravagante, así que "The Green Hornet" hacía aparición.

Al llegar, dos mujeres lo esperaban, una rubia y la otra de cabello corto extravagante, se colocó el antifaz antes de encaminarse a ellas, ambas lo observaron evaluando la mercancía que habían comprado, les regaló su mejor sonrisa y una mirada que decía que podía cumplir todo lo que quisieran, mirada que había entrenado con los años, y por alguna extraña razón ambas mujeres se sonrojaron, dándole indicación de lo que encontraría era una despedida de soltera entre amigas y familiares y podía apostar que la mayoría de las mujeres tenían novios o maridos.

Les explicó lo que necesitaba y lo que requería para el show, las luces se apagaron y el compás de la música empezó, podía sentir la excitación de las invitadas por lo que pasaría, se acercó al centro de la pista donde estaba la que debería de ser la futura novia.

_I wanna do bad things with you._

Por un momento, todo dejó de existir, simplemente estaba ella, la mujer más hermosa que Henry Scott hubiera visto, podía sentir su corazón acelerarse todos sus sentido despertaron por ella, para él aquella sensación de vértigo y despertar nunca le había sucedido, mucho menos un momento de duda como lo sentía en ese preciso momento ante su mirada de asombro. Le sonrío con su mejor sonrisa, una sonrisa no practicada, una sonrisa sencilla y pura que nunca había dejado ver en ese tipo de fiesta en ningún lugar.

_When you came in the air went out._

_And every shadow filled up with doubt._

Respiró profundamente sin poderle quitar la mirada a la futura novia, despertando de sus segundos de letargo. El resto de las mujeres gritó regresándolo a la realidad. Rodeó la silla donde se encontraba la festejada colocándose detrás de ella siguiendo la sensualidad de los acordes. Pelirroja, menuda, preciosa, con ese pensamiento Scott empezó a hacer su trabajo.

Tentar a todas a las mujeres que lo rodeaban, así que el verdadero show había empezado.

* * *

_N#1: El avispón verde. !Si va a empezar lo bueno! _

_N#2: La canción: Bad things. Jace Everret._

_N#3: Todos los lugares mencionados existen. Y si, Henry se va a vivir a Holyhead! Lástima que Ginny Weasley ya no juegue quidditch!_

_N#4: Un gracias por el ubicatex a Anya!_

**_Hey muchas gracias a todo los que leen y dejan reviews!_**

**_Nos vemos pronto._**

**_Saludos._**


	4. Underneath Your Clothes Primer Acto

_Les tengo una pregunta, ¿Qué hace a una persona ser lo que es?. ¿Quién es H. Scott?_

_Después de una exhaustiva investigación para este capítulo, esto fue lo que quedó. __=)_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Underneath Your Clothes. Primer Acto.**

_[…]_

_Underneath Your Clothes _

_There's an endless story _

_There's the man I chose _

_There's my territory _

_And all the things I deserve _

_For being such a good girl _

_[…]_

_When the friends are gone _

_When the party's over _

_We will still belong to each other_

_[…]_

_*(Shakira. Underneath Your Clothes.)_

* * *

_Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo,_ decía la canción y a Ginny le parecían totalmente adecuadas aquellas palabras.

Apenas podía distinguir la totalidad de su rostro entre las sombras que hacian el antifaz y el sombrero, pero el hombre que tenía frente a ella era en una palabra: bello. Alto, varonil, sensual y con unos ojos verdes hermosos. A ella le encantada ese color. Se podía perder en esa mirada, su corazón se contrajo ante aquel sentimiento.

La magia del momento se rompió cuando él giró detrás de ella para hacer sabría Dios que cosa.

_When you came in the air went out._

_And all those shadows there filled up with doubt._

_I don't know who you think you are,_

_But before the night is through,_

_I wanna do bad things with you._

Todos los sentidos de Ginny estaban alertas. Los gritos, los comentarios jugosos de sus amigas y la música invadían el lugar. Su corazón retumbaba frenético dentro de su pecho con cada golpe de la batería o con cada acorde de la guitarra, quería dejar de escuchar las palabras de la canción, quería dejar de sentir la presencia de ese hombre que se movía detrás de ella.

_I don't know what you've done to me,_

_But I know this much is true:_

_I wanna do bad things with you._

No quería mirar, pero por los gritos de las hermanas Patil, Tonks y de sus cuñadas, lo que estaba haciendo el hombre parecía que las estaba hechizando.

-¡Sacúdelo! – Gritó Hermione sorprendiendo a todas, seguida de gritos de aprobación de las demás. El stripper regresó de nuevo frente a ella, y Ginny no le quedó de otra que sujetarse de la silla buscando de alguna forma seguridad.

_And you came in… the heroine, _

_All those shadows there filled up with doubt._

Las palabras resonaron dentro de ella mientras_. "El avispón verde_" recorría la superficie rígida de sus brazos con una sonrisa conocedora impidiendo que su cuerpo se relajara, parecía que cada palabra, cada rose iba dirigido precisamente a ella, descargas de adrenalina recorrieron su cuerpo por las caricias, y por más que intentó evitarlo una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro tras el ligero guiño que el stripper le regaló. _Sinvergüenza_, pensó, el stripper estaba coqueteando con ella. Lo peor o le mejor, no lo sabía, era que estaba funcionando.

_I wanna do real bad things with you._

_I don't know what you've done to me,_

_But I know this much is true:_

_I wanna do bad things with you._

En un solo movimiento Henry Scott se quitó la gabardina que llevaba, dejando al descubierto el resto de su vestuario: un chaleco verde obscuro sobre una camisa blanca de manga larga, con un pantalón del mismo color que el chaleco que portaba, haciendo resaltar la corbata verde. Le quedaba tan justa la camisa que marcaba cada musculo de su cuerpo fibroso, no había mujer a su alrededor que pudiera quitarle la mirada de encima.

_I wanna do real bad things with you._

En la pausa, la canción cambió y todas las presentes gritaron excitadas. Henry colocó una silla a unos cuantos pasos separada de la festejada, quien no quería observar pero no se podía resistir. Su sola presencia la llamaba con las abejas a la miel, donde ella era una simple abeja esperando su ración del dulce jarabe.

De alguna forma Ginny sabía lo que venía, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el hombre quedó de nuevo en el centro de la pista.

Invitó al centro de la pista a Gabrielle Delacoure, quien fue gustosa a su lado. Ganándose los aplausos de todas a su alrededor, hasta la señora Weasley aplaudía y reía encantada

_I'm bringin' sexy back_

_Them other boys they don't know how to act_

Ginny observó a su mamá quien llevaba sobre su cabeza el sombrero que era del stripper y las tías Muriel y Phina golpeaban el suelo con sus bastones al ritmo de la canción.

_Dirty Babe_

_You see these shackles baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Ginny regresó de nuevo la mirada a la pareja, el stripper había girado a Gabrielle colocando cada mano de ella en el respaldo de la silla y el detrás de ella. Todas gritaron, por la sugestiva posición y la caricias en sus caderas, Gabrielle parecía de todo menos ofendida o nerviosa, Fleur reía a carcajadas al ver la reacción de su hermana cuando el stripper la tomó de las caderas y en pujó de ella, frotándolo en su entre pierna. Para Ginny fue más que suficiente, se acomodó en su silla, sabía que no quería verlos de esa forma, por muy sensual que se viera la situación.

_Lemme see what you're twerking with_

_Look at those hips_

_Make me smile_

_Go 'head child and get your sexy on_

Pero por el ritmo de la canción era imposible no imaginar lo que debería de estar haciendo el stripper con Gabrielle o con alguien más. Así que observó de nuevo sobre su hombro, ahora el stripper estaba entre las hermanas Patil que lo tocaban y las tocaba al compás de la canción. Gabrielle estaba sentada en la otra silla en el centro de la pista embelesada por los movimientos del trio frente a ella.

_I'm bringin' sexy back_

_Them other fuckers don't know how to act_

_Girl let me make up for all the things you lack_

_Because you're burning up I got to get it fast_

El stripper besó a Pavarti en los labios y todas gritaron, después ambas hermanas regresaron a sus respectivos asientos con grandes sonrisas.

Algo que no supo distinguir se apoderó de ella, pero fui imposible desviar la mirada del baile. Esperaba que nadie la estuviera observando, y en realidad así era, ella estaba en centro de la pista pero nadie la observaba, todas las miradas y los gritos estaban en el stripper y para su desilusión en Gabrielle.

Henry flexionó su pierna de un modo que dejaba su muslo entre las piernas de Gabrielle y por la cara de la rubia lo estaba disfrutando a lo grande. La francesa si ningún pudor tomó al stripper del cuello para que la besara, el beso fue intenso y pareció tardar horas, y por alguna razón Ginny la quería matar.

Él era alto y fuerte, así que la tomó de las piernas y la cargó sentándola de nuevo en la silla y alejándose de ella, Gabrielle regresó a su lugar dejando la silla del show libre para alguien más. Cuando sus miradas se chocaron, él le regaló un guiño seductor. El hombre sabía que los había observado y sabía lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

_Come here girl, go head be gone with it_

_Come to the back, go head be gone with it_

_VIP, drinks on me_

_Lemme see what you're twerking with_

_Look at those hips_

_Make me smile_

_Go 'head child and get your sexy on_

Unos celos injustificados nacieron dentro de ella. No sabía ni cómo, ni de dónde venían, lo único que sabía era que quería alejar a todas de él, en especial a Gabrielle Delaucore. Pero el pensamiento más desconcertante, era el deseo de querer estar en ese lugar, en esa posición con ese hombre.

No importaba que estuviera traicionando el recuerdo de _ÉL_ o a Neville su futuro marido, lo único que sabía era que los celos la estaban comiendo por dentro. Ginny era un mujer celosa pero solo de Harry y parecía que ahora también de Henry Scott aunque no lo entendiera o quisiera reconocer.

_I'm bringin' sexy back_

_you mother fuckers watch how I attack_

_If that's your girl, baby watch your back_

_Cuz you're burning up for me and that's a fact_

Henry Scott se acercó a la que supuso era la mamá de la novia, el cabello pelirrojo hacían notar el parentesco. Tomó las manos de la señora colocándolas en su pecho y bajándola hasta que llegaron hasta su pantalón. Un rubor invadió a la mujer, pero no quitó las manos como había esperado, una carcajada nerviosa salió de la señora, se acercó a ella con sus piernas en cada lado de ella, dejando sus caderas a la altura del pecho de la mujer pelirroja.

-Ayúdeme… - dijo le dijo en el oído, y la mamá de la novia accedió a remover poco a poco el chaleco de Henry. Gritos se dejaron escuchar. _Molly, Molly_, gritaban a su alrededor, la prenda quedó en suelo y Henry se despidió de Molly Weasley con un beso en la mejilla.

Una de las mujeres que estaban a un lado de la Molly le pellizcó el trasero ganándose las risas de las demás, él le dijo con una sonrisa y el movimiento de su dedo en forma negativa y siguió con su show.

-Quítate los pantalones – Gritó una.

-¡Menos ropa! – Gritó otra invitada. Dándole la pauta a Henry para empezar el verdadero show.

Henry se sentó perezosamente en la silla con sus codos apoyados sobre sus muslos, sabía que todas las mujeres a su alrededor estaban esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento, pero simplemente observó a todas con una sonrisa tentadora de medio lado, mientras jugaba descuidadamente con el nudo de la corbata aflojándola poco a poco.

Otra canción empezó, era más seductiva que las anteriores, era lenta y las percusiones eran más provocadoras. Su mirada se centró en la novia que aún seguía en el centro de la pista sentada en su silla, de todas sus experiencias en ese tipo de fiestas ninguna mujer le había llamado tanto la atención como la que tenía frente a él. Gritaron aún más, cuando _50 Cent_ empezó los versos de su canción.

_I'll take you to the candy shop_

_I'll let you lick the lollipop_

_Go 'head girl, don't you stop_

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)_

Henry se levantó de la silla se acercó a la novia mientras se quitaba la corbata quedando de frente a ella, la rodeó con la corbata, pasando la corbata por su espalda acercándola a él con la prenda. A Ginny no le quedó de otra que tocar al stripper, una descarga eléctrica la recorrió, haciendo que lo soltara de inmediato. Henry le sonrió y con una vuelta regresó al centro de la pista improvisada.

_You can have it your way, how do you want it_

_You gon' back that thing up or should i push up on it_

_Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level_

_Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle_

_I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple_

Hermione se sentó en la silla vacía del centro de la pista, apenada y un poco cohibida por la situación y sobre todo por el hombre que la tomaba de la mano, pero aun así no se resistió. Henry colocó sus piernas a cada lado de la silla dejando el rostro de Hermione en un lugar del stripper que si Ronald Weasley los observara, pediría el divorcio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Tócalo- gritaron Luna y Tonks al mismo tiempo.

Y el stripper colocó cada mano de ella en su trasero, y Hermione Granger no evitó el ligero apretón que le dio. No dejaba de pensar en que Ron la mataría, pero el estar a dieta no impedía ver el menú, o jugar con él.

Henry llevó las manos de Hermione a su pecho donde poco a poco la camisa se fue abriendo dejando al descubierto el pecho amplio de él. Hermione reconoció que el hombre era demasiado atractivo para ser real, la camisa quedó completamente abierta mas no cayó al suelo para desilusión de todas.

_After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick_

_I'm trying to explain baby the best way I can_

_I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)_

Se acercó a Tonks. Henry habría jurado que el cabello corto de la mujer era de un rojo intenso y no morado, esa mujer era un poco más atrevida, así que los movimientos de él también fueron más atrevidos. Se quitó la camisa envolviendo a Tonks con ella, Henry casi estaba sentado en las piernas de Nymphadora, quien lo tocó sin ningún pudor.

Él tomó la cabeza de ella acercándola a su pecho y todas las demás gritaron, Tonks lo apretó fuertemente del trasero, haciendo que Henry casi se sentara de lleno sobre sus piernas. Después se alejó de ella.

_I'll take you to the candy shop_

_Boy one taste of what I got_

_I'll have you spending all you got_

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)_

Ginny nunca había visto un hombre moverse o actuar de esa forma, pero tampoco había visto a ninguno que tuviera el cuerpo del stripper. El "avispón verde" siguió con su show, más gritos se dejaron escuchar, el tatuaje que tenía en el pectoral izquierdo brillaba por la ligera humedad de su cuerpo, provocando reacciones que Ginny consideraba muertas y olvidadas hasta entonces.

Todo se fue por la borda cuando el stripper se quitó los pantalones en un solo movimiento, donde el verdadero pandemonio empezó.

_Give it to me baby, nice and slow_

_Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo_

_You ain't never heard a sound like this before_

_Cause I ain't never put it down like this before_

_Soon as I come through the door she get to pulling on my zipper_

_It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker_

_Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs_

_Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone_

_I touch the right spot at the right time_

_Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind_

Ahora fue el turno de Lavander Brown, otra, que si su prometido la viera en ese momento, la boda se cancelaría. Henry recorrió con sus manos, desde las caderas hasta el contorno de sus pechos, la cargó de forma inesperada parándola sobre la silla haciendo que los muslos de Lavander quedaran en el rostro de él. Después Henry Scott hizo el mismo recorrido pero ahora entre las piernas de ella, pero antes de tocar algo más que no era suyo para tocar se retiró, para desilusión de Lavander. Henry le dio una ligera mordida en el interior del muslo, ganándose más gritos enloquecidos de las presentes.

_I'll take you to the candy shop_

_I'll let you lick the lollipop_

_Go 'head girl, don't you stop_

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)_

Henry se acercó por su sombrero que aun tenia puesto la mama de la novia, para después regresar frente a la joven pelirroja, se acercó a ella tomó una de sus manos, que se sentía pequeña entre la suya, con la otra le colocó el sombrero y tomó su otra mano haciéndola resbalar por su pecho hasta que llegó a la diminuta ropa interior. Ginny casi se atraganta por la situación, sin esperarlo Henry se retiró llevándose con el de nuevo el sombrero. Para desilusión de Ginny.

_I'll take you to the candy shop_

_Boy one taste of what I got_

_I'll have you spending all you got_

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)_

Se colocó el sombrero en la única ropa que lo cubría, y se hubiera quitado también esa prenda pero no lo hizo, la mujer rubia había especificado que no se mostrara más de lo debido.

La canción terminó y Henry se despidió con una ligera reverencia.

No esperó por lo comentarios, pero por las risas y los gritos supuso que el público había quedado satisfecho. Aún le quedaba una rutina más, así que se dirigió al baño donde habían llevado sus cosas, para darse un baño y preparar su siguiente vestuario. Luna Lovegood lo esperaba junto a la puerta.

-Solo necesito un par de minutos- dijo con un sonrisa, la cual la mujer regresó.

-Dejamos el sobre con el resto del pago junto con tu maleta.

-Gracias – dijo a pesar de no gustarle la situación, era a lo que se dedicaba, así que mantuvo la sonrisa que era parte de su trabajo.

-¿Vas a necesitar algo más?

-Si… - dijo con una sonrisa - que la novia no se mueva de ahí.

La carcajada que dio Luna fue lo suficientemente clara para saber que eso requeriría todo un reto. Ginny Weasley no se esperaba el segundo acto, el regreso del "avispón verde".

* * *

N#1: Originalmente este capítulo no era así, las canciones eran otras, pero al final me decidí por estas:

1.- Bad Things Jace Everret.

2.- Sexy Back. Justin Timberlake

3.- Candy Shop. 50 Cent.

N#2: En el siguiente viene un Private Show para Ginny. Me considero fan de Henry Scott.

**¡Saludos y nos vemos pronto!**

**o_O**

Corazones espero que se estén divirtiendo juntas, no se olviden de mi …


	5. Underneath Your Clothes Segundo Acto

No sé si le va a ayudar mucho pero la música de este capítulo la subí a mi tumblr:

http : / / karlahuesos . tumblr. Com /

Creo que yo también le he sido infiel a Harry, pero me encanta el Señor Scott.

¡Henry!, ¡Henry!, ¡Henry!

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Underneath Your Clothes. Segundo Acto.**

_[…]_

_Underneath Your Clothes _

_There's an endless story _

_There's the man I chose _

_There's my territory _

_And all the things I deserve _

_For being such a good girl _

_[…]_

_When the friends are gone _

_When the party's over _

_We will still belong to each other_

_[…]_

_*(Shakira. Underneath Your Clothes.)_

_

* * *

_

Era su oportunidad de salir corriendo, fingiría un dolor de cabeza o alguna otra dolencia para escapar de ahí; después de todo, por el ambiente de la fiesta no creía que nadie se diera cuenta de su ausencia, pero no lo hizo, algo la mantenía en ese lugar.

Ahora si confirmaba que estaba loca o un poco más de lo normal, viendo cosas donde no eran. Por mucho que sus ojos fueran iguales, ese hombre no era Harry y era algo que debía de aceptar. Ella sería Ginevra Longbottom, por muy triste o extraño que aquello sonara. Amaba a Neville y el desnudista no era Harry.

Angelina Weasley repartió más bebidas provocando que el nivel de alcohol en la sangre de todas las invitadas subiera aún más. Su mamá describía su sentir al tocar al "avispón verde", entre risas y comentarios, mientras Gabrielle hacia planes para terminar la noche como a ella le gustaría con el stripper a su lado.

Luna se acercó a ella, y por un momento pensó en escapar de una vez por todas, pero tampoco lo hizo.

-¿Está bien? – Preguntó Ginny refiriéndose a Hermione cuando Luna llegó a su lado. Su cuñada parecía estar al punto de un colapso nervioso.

-Sí, - contestó Luna - simplemente está pensado en que decirle a Ron para que no la mate – dijo con una sonrisa, parecía como si rubia supiera algo que ella no.

-¿Cómo se les ocurrió traer a un hombre de esos aquí? ¿Qué va a pasar si descubre que podemos hacer magia? ¿Qué…

- Ginevra cálmate. ¿Te gustó?- preguntó inesperadamente.

-¿Qué?

-¡Oh vamos!... Ginny no puedes negar que el tipo esta como quiere…

-Eso no viene al caso Luna, me voy a casar con Neville.

-Sí, pero una noche de diversión no se le niega a nadie…

Y con esas palabras Luna se retiró al otro extremo de la habitación, dejándola sola y de nuevo con sus pensamientos, pero estos, se vieron interrumpidos por el repentino apagón de luces que se dio en el lugar, gritos excitados hicieron eco en la sala de la casa de Hermione Granger-Weasley.

El corazón de Ginny latió con fuerza, al tiempo que unos tambores tribales empezaron a sonar, su respiración se cortó y sus pensamientos se desvanecieron.

Simplemente estaba ella, y ese hombre que la tentaba como el pecado.

Un juego de luces que Ginny no sabía de dónde diablos salían pero iluminaban el cuerpo frente a ella perfectamente. En su posición, sentada como estaba en la silla al centro de la pista, era imposible no notar el cuerpo duro y sensual cubierto por un trabaje sastre gris; donde su cara quedaba justo a la altura de algo que no quería imaginarse que se encontraba tras la tela del pantalón de él.

El stripper le sonrío de una forma que le aceleraba el corazón como tenia años que nadie lo hacía. Los tambores se apagaron repentinamente una nueva música empezó a sonar, toda la resistencia de Ginny se fue por la borda.

_Five million and forty naughty shorty... _

_Baby girl...baby girl... _

_Sean da Paul sey..._

Los sonidos, una mezcla de aplausos y descargas eléctricas rítmicas, provocaron una explosión en la hoguera interna de Ginny. El stripper colocó sus piernas en cada extremo de la silla donde ella estaba sentada, provocando que ella misma se hiciera un poco para tras por la invasión a su pequeño espacio y la cercanía del cuerpo del hombre, quien se movía con agiles movimientos bastante sensuales. Moviendo sus caderas casi tocando sus pechos con las mismas.

_Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm_

_I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm_

Henry se movía al ritmo de la música. El saco salió volando en un movimiento, mostrando una camisa blanca impecable. Donde la corbata obscura y los tirantes que sostenían su pantalón llamaban a Ginny y al resto de las presentes como pequeños imanes.

_Oh lord, _

_gal I got the tactics to turn you on, _

_and girl I... Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom..._

_oh oh!_

Moverse así no debería de ser legal, y mucho menos uno que tuviera el cuerpo del stripper. Había hombres que no tenían ritmo para moverse, otros que sus movimientos eran exagerados hasta caer en lo ridículo, otros que muchos de sus movimientos se acercaban más a lo femenino que a los masculinos, pero los movimientos del Stripper simplemente eran los correctos.

Eran sensuales, varoniles e invitadores, una podía imaginarse o fantasear que si de esa forma se movía al bailar, en la cama sería mucho mejor. Se colocó frente a ella de nueva cuenta tentándola y jugando con sus tirantes alejándolos de su cuerpo con sus pulgares. Ginny solo quería que esos malditos tirantes se quitaran de su camino.

Push me

And then just touch me

Do I can get my

Satisfaction, Satisfaction, Satisfaction, Satisfaction, Satisfaction...

Se acercó de nuevo a la festejada, esta vez quedando de espaldas a ella, podía sentir la cálida respiración en su espalda a través de su camisa.

Como sus piernas estaban a ambos lados de los muslos de ella, el no tocarlo era imposible. Ginny así lo hizo, y Henry aprovechó el momento para tomar las pequeñas manos de ella y recorrer su pecho hasta bajarlo a sus muslos sosteniéndolas un poco más de tiempo en su entrepierna sin tocar ese punto en realidad, las mujeres de su alrededor gritaron enloquecidas.

Henry casi estaba recostado sobre ella, con su espalda en sus pechos, Ginny podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de él encendiendo el deseo dentro de su cuerpo.

_When you roll with a player like me...with a brother like me girl there is no other_

_No need to talk it right here to spark it right here keep it undercover_

_From me love how you fit inna you blouse and you fat inna you jeans and mi waan discover.._

_Everything bout you baby girl can you hear when me utter..._

"Tócalo, disfrutarlo, aprovecha" eran las palabras que se podían distinguir entre los gritos de las amigas y familiares de Ginny.

Henry sintió las manos de ella temblar quitándolas rápidamente de su cuerpo, aquella evasiva lo hizo sonreír. Siguió con su baile, esta vez, girando para encararla, con los movimientos fue metiendo sus piernas entre las de ella, abriéndole poco a poco sus muslos provocando que su faltada subiera un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, mientras él se abría poco a poca la camisa, los tirantes quedaron olvidados, los gritos igual, Ginny estaba fascinada por los movimientos varoniles de él y las manos que abrían poco a poca la camisa, la corbata obscura seguía en su cuello imposibilitándole ver lo que se escondía tras ella.

_Push me _

_And then just touch me _

_Do I can get my _

_Satisfaction, Satisfaction, Satisfaction, Satisfaction, Satisfaction... _

No pudo evitar ver su rostro, aunque seguía cubierto con un antifaz, sus ojos resaltaban con un brillo especial. Él le regaló una sonrisa coqueta seguida de un guiño, provocando en ella una ligera sonrisa. Henry tomó aquel gestó como invitación, por que tomó de nuevo las manos de Ginny colocándola en sus muslos y después detrás de él, justo en su trasero. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Ginny no era ninguna santurrona pero sabía que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para esas exhibiciones, así que quitó las manos de ahí para desilusión de todas, pero el stripper lo impidió dejando sosteniendo sus manos sobre sus pectorales. La mujer para la cual estaba bailando lo sorprendió al ayudar a quitar el resto de su camisa, para decepción de Ginny el stripper llevaba una fina playera debajo.

_Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm_

_I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm_

_Oh lord, gal I got the tactics to turn you on, and girl I... Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom..._

_oh oh!_

La música cambio dejando solo restos sensuales de un piano a la lejanía. En definitiva el stripper no era real, pensaba Ginny, ella conocía hombres guapos, atractivos, varoniles, pero ninguno la atraía tanto como el hombre frente a ella.

Henry quedó solo con el pantalón, la corbata y una playera blanca sin mangas que hacia resaltar los músculos de su cuerpo, su espalda ancha, su cintura estrecha, los músculos de sus abdominales y los pectorales producto del ejercicio, del trabajo y la buena alimentación, y unos brazos anchos y fuertes que la podían perder por el deseo.

La sensualidad de la música puso nerviosa a Ginny, no debería de dejarse afectar tanto por alguien así, ella se casaría en un par de días con un hombre bueno que la amaba, no podía estar deseando o fantaseando con alguien como el stripper. Henry se quitó la corbata arrojándola a quien sabe que afortunada, Ginny no podía quitar su mirada de la de él, que la absorbía y la consumía por dentro con intensidad.

A la música del piano se le sumó el sonido de una guitarra y Ginny estuvo perdida en el momento. El stripper la levantó de su silla parándola frente a él la diferencias de estaturas era notable ella a apenas le llegaba a barbilla, acercándola a su cuerpo, ella colocó sus manos en las caderas de él mientras se movían al compás de la música, en un sutil movimiento.

_Todo cambio_

_Cuando te vi_

_De blanco y negro a color me convertí_

Con el cambio de la intensidad del sonido, Henry giró a Ginny dejándola de espaldas a él. Ella podía sentir la entre pierna de él chocar peligrosamente contra su trasero, al pegarla a su cuerpo tomándola de las caderas restregándola a él sugestivamente. La pelirroja solo esperaba que las miradas estuvieran en el stripper y no en las reacciones de su cuerpo. Con el ritmo Henry giró de nuevo a Ginny quedando de nueva cuenta frente a él.

_Todo tembló dentro de mí_

_El universo escribió que fueras para mí_

_Y fue tan fácil_

_Quererte tanto_

_Algo que no imaginaba_

Tomó sus pequeñas manos entre las de él, para ayudarla con el mismo movimiento a quitar la playera que estorbaba a sus cuerpos para el contacto, alzo sus brazos para facilitar el movimiento mientras ella se encargaba del resto que significaba despojarlo de la prenda . A Ginny se le detuvo el corazón. El hombre era exquisito, pero nada se comparaba a brillo de su mirada. Lo tocó, al bajar sus manos recorriendo su pecho, no podía distinguir el tatuaje pero tuvo un deseo de besar ese punto cerca de su corazón.

_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor_

_Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida_

_Antes que te amé más escucha por favor_

_Déjame decir que_

_Todo te di_

Las rodillas de Ginny flaquearon, Henry la sentó de nuevo en su sitio, arrodillándose frente a ella entre sus piernas. Sus sentidos se aceleraron su respiración se agitó y se perdió en él. Henry colocó sus manos en sus tobillos, le regaló una sonrisa sensual. Necesitaba que tan siquiera por unos minutos ella confiara en él, que se relajara para el olvidándose del mundo que los rodeaba. Subió poco a poco sus manos acariciando las pantorrillas, las rodillas y los muslos de Ginny que estaban escondidos por debajo de la falda. Un calor olvidado la invadió concentrándose en el centro de su feminidad. Ginny solo quería que la tocara, la besar y que la hiciera olvida todo y a todos.

El estruendo de los gritos los hizo regresar a la realidad. Henry se levantó de pronto y ella cerró sus piernas de inmediato, como si la hubieran sorprendido haciendo algo indebido y de alguna forma así era.

_Me sorprendió todo de ti_

_De blanco y negro a color me convertí_

_Sé que no es fácil_

_Decir TE AMO_

_Yo tampoco lo esperaba_

Henry volvió a levantarla de nuevo, acarició su rostro con un ternura que Ginny no imaginó sentir, la caricia era sensual al recorrer su cuello, él se acercó un poco más a ella hasta que su nariz acarició la extensión de su cuello, la mujer era exquisita, su olor a hogar, madera y flores silvestres, invadió sus sentidos, quería besarla, tomarla y perderse en ella, sabía dentro de él que era algo que no se podía permitir.

_Pero así es el amor_

_Simplemente pasó_

_Y todo tuyo ya soy_

Se acercaron poco a poco, el mundo se aisló de ellos, la música sonaba, el calor los invadió, ella podía sentir la dureza de sus hombros en sus palmas, no se había dado cuenta cuando sus manos habían llegado a ese lugar. Él podía sentir la delicadeza de su piel en la punta de sus dedos, la pequeñez de su cintura en su mano; dejaron de respirar mientras sus labios se acercaban.

Henry no tenía derecho a besarla o saborearla de tal modo, pero no lo podía evitar acarició con su nariz su mejilla, su labios rozaron su mandíbula y Ginny se pegó más a él, sus manos se aferraron a sus hombros, quería ser besada por él. La canción estaba llegando a su fin al igual que ese arrebatado momento.

_Todo cambio cuando te vi,_ decía la canción y una parte de ellos sabía que así había sido.

El ansiado beso nunca llegó, y su reacción la aterró o la enojó, no sabía la diferencia. Lo único que era real era la desilusión que la embargó por aquel besó que no fue.

La música había acabado, las risas y los comentarios rompieron su burbuja.

Dirigió una última mirada a esos ojos que tanto extrañaba por que tanto le recordaban a él. Henry la soltó de inmediato dejándola marchar, no había nada que él pudiera hacer por ella, para retenerla consigo. La magia se había acabado.

Ginny huyo de ahí no quería escuchar las burlas o los reproches de su actitud, la compasión o la preocupación de sus amigas, tampoco ayudaba la decepción que observó en el rostro de él. Camino hasta que llegó a la habitación donde se quedaba, la habitación de huéspedes era el refugio adecuado.

Donde solo quedaba ella y sus recuerdos, recuerdos que se mezclaban con el amor de su vida que llenaba su corazón, con el hombre que era la tentación de su cuerpo y el hombre que de alguna forma le proporcionaba seguridad que necesitaba.

Debía de alejarse de la tentación, aunque su cuerpo gritara a gritos la satisfacción que el hombre que había dejado en su despedida de soltera le podía dar.

A pesar de la huida, el deseo no se disipó.

* * *

**Canciones:**

1.- Benny Benassi vs. Sean Paul – Satisfaction vs Temperature.

2.- Todo Cambio, Camila.

**N/A:** Espero que lo que en mi cabeza se veía bien se haya logrado en el capítulo.

Nos vemos pronto. Gracias por lo reviews.

**¡Happy Halloween!**


	6. Alejate de mí

**Capítulo 6: Aléjate de mi**

**Por: HuesosPotter**

_[...]_

_Y aléjate de mi amor _

_Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo_

_No soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón no soy quien crees_

_[...]  
Aléjate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco_

_Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto,_

_Alejate de mi , escapa, vete, ya no debo verte_

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte._

_[...]_

_* (Camila. Alejate de mi.)_

_

* * *

_

Algo andaba mal con ella, porque la sensación de deseo insatisfecho no se evaporó de su cuerpo, a pesar de alejarse del hombre que hacia reaccionar a su cuerpo de un forma nueva y de otra forma ya olvidada.

Con Neville no tenía esas reacciones o esos pensamientos, era lo que hacía seguro a Neville para ella. Esas sensaciones, las creía muertas después de Har... Ginny se negó a terminar el pensamiento.

No sabía porque el stripper con un mirada o con un rose de su cuerpo podía encenderla como el fuego a la pólvora. En tres días su vida cambiaría y todo quedaría en el pasado, en el olvido.

Sería la señora Longbottom. Dejando atrás a Harry, las cicatrices que le quedaron por la pérdida y al stripper que tanto le recordaba a lo que había perdido; al stripper que tanto le recordaba al amor de su vida, o al menos eso creía.

Giró para encarar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Cuando volteó en esa dirección, todos sus planes se fueron al demonio, al verlo de pie frente a ella en la habitación.

Ambos no supieron que sucedió, solo sabían que necesitaban de la cercanía del otro, una necesidad que no podían entender o que podían explicar.

Como dos imanes que necesitaban ser acercados, Ginny se aproximó a él, arrojándose desesperadamente a los brazos de su hermoso desconocido. Él con un brazo la tomó de la cintura mientras la otra mano la perdía entre la cabellera rojiza de ella, acercándola bruscamente a él. El impacto de sus labios al chocar casi fue doloroso, aquello no era amor, sino necesidad.

Se besaron con desesperación como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Sus labios sabían a deseo, a misterio y a algo prohibido. Era como estar sediento después de un largo viaje y por fin encontrar el oasis perfecto.

Henry Scott saboreó la boca de Ginny, sus labios, el interior de esa boca que lo estaba perdiendo poco a poco. Su lengua disfrutó la de ella, para él, Ginny sabía a inocencia y a lo prohibido, a algo que él nunca podría aspirar, pero no le importó en ese momento la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos besándolo como si no existiera otro hombre en el mundo más que él, era suya y de nadie más.

-Hazme el amor- pidió ella, solo rompiendo el beso apenas un suspiro.

Henry no se resistió al deseo que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro, se acercaron a la cama, cayendo en ella, él sobre la pelirroja. Ginny acarició la espalda desnuda de él, su rostro seguía cubierto por el antifaz pero era suficiente para ella. Su hermoso desconocido.

Dentro de él, Henry Scott entendió una triste verdad, por más que él quisiera tenerla, él no era lo que ella necesitaba.

Henry desaceleró la adrenalina de la situación, algo le decía que ella no se comportaba de esa forma con cualquiera, que en algún momento el arrepentimiento llegaría y él no quería ser solo arrepentimiento en los recuerdos de ella. Esparció ligeros besos en la mandíbula de ella, en su cuello, succionando, mordiendo, besando, Ginny se deshizo en esos besos y en sus brazos.

Henry controló al instinto que le decía que la tomara, que ella le dejaría llevarla a un lugar en el que nunca había estado.

Las caricias dejaron de ser desesperadas pero el contacto de sus caricias y de sus besos, seguían presentes, ambos necesitando esa loca desesperación. Ginny tomó el rostro de él, para dejar un beso lento y seductor en los labios de Henry Scott, sentían que el beso había tardado horas y no minutos, sus bocas se acoplaban y se entregaban en la lenta danza.

Teniéndolo así de cerca podía distinguir porque esa atracción tan desenfrenada hacia él.

-Te parece tanto a él... - dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

El comentario extraño a Henry. -¿A tu novio? – preguntó.

-No - suspiró Ginny desviando la mirada por encima del hombro de Henry sin dejarlo de acariciar pero perdida en los recuerdos -No - volvió a suspirar - a alguien a quien amé...

Henry Scott entendió las palabras de ella y la situación en general a la perfección, y no pudo dejar de sonreír ante la ironía de aquel escenario. Ginny seguía tocando la cara de Henry, era guapo. Tenía un mentón fuerte que estaba rugoso, al parecer eran de los que necesitaban afeitado diario, pasó sus dedos por los labios de él y él mordió uno de sus dedos juguetonamente, provocándole una sonrisa a ella por el travieso gesto.

Siguió conociendo su rostro hasta que llego al antifaz que cubría parte de su cara, pero que dejaba ver lo que más la perturbaba de él, sus ojos verdes, se parecían tanto a los de Harry que casi era doloroso.

Pero ese hombre no era Harry, sus ojos verdes aunque parecidos no tenían el brillo, ni la inocencia de los de Harry, su rostro tampoco estaba marcado por esa cicatriz característica en forma de rayo, ni el cabello revuelto e indomable. Colocó sus manos en cada extremo del antifaz para tratar de quitarlo pero él se lo impidió.

-Quiero verte... - dijo Ginny.

-Pero si me vieras – contestó Henry con una sonrisa de medio lado - se acabaría la fantasía.

Ginny sonrió ante esas palabras, el stripper entendía más de lo que cualquiera de su familia o Neville entenderían. Necesitaba el recuerdo, necesitaba una noche más con el recuerdo de Harry Potter. El stripper la besó lentamente y ella se dejó besar aferrándose a su cuello y a la cabellera negra que se pegaba a su cráneo.

Besar a ese hombre era tan diferente como besar a Harry, a Neville o como a cualquier otro antes de ellos. Rompieron el beso desesperado, y Henry empezó a rosear besos en el cuello de ella, la sencilla blusa no hacía nada por mitigar la descarga de calor que provocaban las caricias y los besos de él en ella, por último Henry besó de nuevos su labios ligeramente. Rodaron hasta que Ginny quedó sobre Scott.

Era hermosa; él nunca había visto o tenido a una mujer como ella, si alguien hubiese preguntado como sería la mujer de sus sueños, la mujer seria como ella, aun sin conocerla.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Scott - no quiso decirle su nombre después de todo, eso que tenían era solo un sueño, una fantasía para ambos. Para el algo que nunca tendría y para ella algo que ya no podría tener.

-Scott - repitió ella, su nombre en sus labios sonaba a promesas y a felicidad, -Me gusta- dijo Ginny sin dejar de acariciar rostro de él con una ligera sonrisa, sonrisa que no había aparecido en su rostro en años.

Él dejó un beso en el centro de la palma de la mano de ella, provocando descargas de electricidad y desenfreno en todo su cuerpo, el no preguntó su nombre no hacía falta en ese momento.

Ginny se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de él, sus rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas del hombre sobre la mullida cama, podía sentir el calor y la dureza del cuerpo de Scott en su cuerpo. La mano de él recorrió el muslo de ella por debajo de la falta mientras que con la otra la tomaba del cuello manteniéndola prisionera mientras la besaba lentamente, sin dejarla escapar, gimió en la boca de él al sentir su gran mano tomar su trasero.

Henry mordió el labio de Ginny antes de romper el beso, se sentía excitado como nunca antes lo había estado, los pequeños gemidos, las movimientos instintivos de su cuerpo, su calor y su sabor lo estaba volviendo loco poco a poco.

Scott colocó sus manos en las caderas de ella mientras se dejaba besar y dejaba satisfacer las necesidades de Ginny, quien lo besaba con ligeros besos que dejaban un recorrido húmedo al correr de sus labios.

Ginny le regaló una sonrisa desde su posición; acomodada como estaba sobre él recorrió su rostro hasta llegar a su pecho. El hombre era hermoso no había duda de eso, observó el tatuaje que no había logrado distinguir durante el baile, los recuerdos y la ironía la hicieron sonreír.

-Un colacuerno húngaro - murmuró Ginny

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado Henry Scott.

-Un dragón… en tu pecho – aclaró ella con una sonrisa antes de besar el tatuaje que estaba en el pecho de Henry. Era un dragón negro con matices verdes en un fondo de fuego rojizo. Era espectacular, a diferencia de los tatuajes mágicos, el tatuaje del pecho de Scott no se movía pero el artista se había lucido con la representación.

Siguió recorriendo con ligeros besos el pecho de él, hasta que topó con uno de sus pezones masculinos, el cual se metió a su boca, cuando su lengua tocó su objetivo, el cuerpo de Henry se tensó y un gemido salió de su boca. El control que ambos tenía se perdió de nuevo.

Los besos se volvieron a hacer frenéticos y desesperados, Henry giró de nuevo junto con Ginny, dejándola de espaldas en la cama con él entre sus piernas. Ginny envolvió las caderas de Scott con sus muslos para darle todo el acceso que necesitaba a ella, podía sentir todo su cuerpo varonil presionado en ella.

Quería que se restregara, que la tomara, que la marcara, que la hiciera recordar u olvidar, no lo sabía, solo quería sentirlo por completo, que la hiciera suya. La sensación del pecho desnudo de él presionado al de ella la estaba enloqueciendo, la tela de su blusa le estorba, quería sentir su calor sobre su piel. Scott entendió el ruego interno de ella que se expresaban entre ligeros gemidos provocados por la intensidad de sus besos y sus caricias dispersas en sus pechos.

La ropa era una barrera casi imperceptible. Henry colocó a Ginny sobre él, sentándola en su estómago provocándole una carcajada por el repentino movimiento. Cuando la pelirroja sonrió feliz y relajada, se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. Acarició su vientre y sus caderas por debajo de su blusa. Quería observar su piel pálida y dejar más pecas al descubierto, no sabía que su piel roseada de hermosas pecas se volvería su favorita en ese momento.

Se incorporó de pronto aun con Ginny sobre él, sin cambiar de posición, acercándose a ella de nuevo, su rostro en el pecho de ella, sus brazos rodeando su cintura, mientras Ginny acariciaba su corto cabello. Para ella, Scott era hermoso no importaba que su rostro estuviera cubierto o que en realidad no lo conociera. Se sentía libre, osada y feliz.

Los dos tenían miradas juguetonas y un brillo especial que Ginny había perdido con los años, se mordió nerviosamente el labio pero decidida para lo que seguía.

Tomó la parte inferior de su blusa y en un solo movimiento la sacó por encima de su cabeza, jugando con el movimiento. Scott murmuró algo por lo bajo que Ginny no logró percibir, pero la hizo sonreír por la forma en que Scott respondió ante su escases de ropa.

Ginny se inclinó para besarlo lentamente

-Eres hermosa- Murmuró Scott sobre sus labios. Mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda, condujo un rostro al pecho de ella donde dejo un beso cálido en el valle entre ellos, Ginny sostuvo su cabeza ahí, dejándolo recorrer sus labios hasta el monte de sus senos junto al borde del fino sujetador. Las sensaciones que despertaba en ella eran nuevas pero también conocidas de alguna forma. Lo retuvo ahí acariciando su corto cabello cerrando sus ojos para absorben la sensación de sus labios en su piel. Los hombros de él eran anchos y fuertes al contacto con sus manos.

No pudo evitar pensar en Harry y lo diferente que sería su vida si no se hubiera ido de su lado, alejó de nuevo ese pensamiento tan rápido que a ella misma la sorprendió.

Besó a Scott de forma posesiva y hambrienta, sus dedos recorrieron la espalda ancha, los hombros fuertes y el cuello varonil. Él entendió lo que ella necesitaba, regresando los besos y las caricias de la misma forma osada y desinhibida. Rompieron el beso, pero Henry Scott no se detuvo ahí, tomó uno de los senos de Ginny entre sus manos por encima del encaje del sujetador llevándolo a su boca, la sensación la hizo estremecer, curvo su cuerpo hacia atrás en un arco casi perfecto, provocando que su cuerpo se perdieran entre el pecho y los labios de él, Scott con una mano sostenía su espala y otra aferrada a su busto.

Los labios de Ginny se curvaron en una sonrisa felina, un rubor sonrosado cubrió su cuerpo, que la recorría quemándola con un calor que salía desde su centro mismo. Scott abrió los botones de su falda, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad sabía lo que pasaría, sabía cómo terminarían ambos, esa noche le sería infiel al hombre que amaba, no al que sería su esposo, pero no le importó, ella quería sentir, sentirse viva como en años lo no hacía.

No se explicó como el la despojo de su falda dejándola solo en la ropa interior, pero no tampoco eso le importó. Dejó llevar, en la danza que el marcaba, terminó de nuevo a horcajadas sobre Scott, podía sentir la protuberancia de su entre pierna presionándola justo en el lugar que provocaba que sus pensamientos se nublaran, que sumados a sus besos turbaban su mente y sus pensamientos.

Los besos de él, la perdían, la provocaban, eran de alguna forma mágicos y especiales, diferentes a otros labios que amaba, pero excitantes de la misma forma. Scott debió de notar el giro de sus pensamientos, porque realizó la preguntan adecuada para ellos.

-¿Qué pasó con el hombre que amas?

- Murió hace varios años...

-Lo siento - dijo Scott, y Ginny aceptó sus palabras, porque no había rastro de compasión ni pesar en ellas simplemente eran palabras adecuadas para la situación.

-Yo igual... –respondió ella con una sonrisa melancólica.

-El tipo con el que te vas a casar... ¿Lo amas?-

-Si... Neville... Le debo mucho...-

-Pero no estas enamorada de él…-

Ese hombre la conocía mejor que nadie en tan solo un par de horas, pensó Ginny

-Cuando Harry murió yo... yo intenté… - Ginny no pudo decirle con palabras, pero le enseñó una de sus muñecas, dándole las respuestas necesarias a Scott - Neville me encontró y me llevaron al hospital... Si no fuera por él hubiera muerto esa tarde.

Henry besó la muñeca de Ginny que todavía conservaba las cicatrices de su desesperación. _¿Quién era ese Harry? ¿Qué de especial tenía ese hombre como para que esa mujer maravillosa se intentar quitar la vida para reunirse con él? _

Celos injustificados lo carcomían por dentro, pero los hizo a un lado por ella, él no tenía derecho a aspirar a nada más que esa noche, no después de haber hecho lo que había tenido que hacer en el pasado, no después de todo lo que había vivido. Ella merecía algo mejor que él, no un stripper con un pasado lleno de remordimientos. Pero por esa noche podía fantasear que ella era suya.

Él la besó de nuevo en los labios, profundizando el beso, tratando de borrar tan siquiera por esa noche el dolor y el pesar del pasado. Sus lenguas se rozaron en una danza seductora y lenta, al ritmo de una canción inexistente pero armoniosa que solo ellos podían escuchar.

Henry recorrió con su mano el cuerpo de ella desde la cadera hasta llegar a su pecho, sin romper el beso que compartían, acarició el pecho derecho de ella que entraba perfectamente en su mano, su pulgar acarició el pezón de la pelirroja sobre el encaje del sujetador. Tiró de él y Ginny gimió en su boca apretándose más a Henry Scott.

Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos, tras dejarse envolver por la sensación de sus manos en su cuerpo. Sus hermosos ojos la carcomían por dentro la excitaban sí, pero también la hacían fantasear con el pasado y compararlo con el presente, y quizás, solo quizás preocuparse por el futuro que le esperaba.

-Él que es igual a mí... – Dijo Scott, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-No son iguales… - contesto con una ligera sonrisa, acariciando con sus dedos los labios de él - En realidad no se parecen... Tu eres más grande - Mientras acariciaba su pecho y sus hombros, amplios y fuertes. - Harry tenía una cicatriz aquí – dijo Ginny depositando un beso en la frente de Henry, justo donde Harry había tenido su famosa cicatriz. –Pero tus ojos son casi iguales, aunque los tuyos son más intensos…

Las palabras se perdieron justo cuando sus labios chocaron con los de él. Su lengua se abrió camino entre los labios de Scott, hasta encontrar su objetivo. Henry la dejó llevar la iniciativa, su beso era una especia de prueba, exploración o comparación, no lo supo aunque le dolía reconocer que lo comparaba con alguien más, sabía que era lo que ella necesitaba. No supo si pasaron segundos o minutos, reaccionó cuando los ligeros movimientos de ella lo estaban enloqueciendo, lo cabalgaba inconscientemente llevándolo al límite. No aguantó más, tomó las nalgas de ella presionando su delgado cuerpo sobre su erección solo separados por la mezclilla del pantalón y el encaje de la ropa interior de ella.

Ella rompió el beso, enfocando toda su atención en el hombre debajo de ella.

Ambos encontraron un ritmo salvaje y consciente de lo que hacían. Ella ya no se movía por intuición si no por gusto, mientras el marcaba el ritmo que la hacía gemir. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás enterrando sus uñas en el pecho de él y su otra mano en la almohada de la cama, al momento de llegar al punto en el que solo podía sentir, Scott besó su cuello y succionó justo donde se podía sentir su pulso acelerado, le dejaría una marca que no podría esconder, pero no le importó por qué fue lo que necesitaba para llegar a un clímax avasallador.

Ginny cayó rendida en el pecho de él pegando su oído cerca de su corazón, podía sentir como latía fuerte y acelerado, todavía lo podía sentir duro presionándola entre sus piernas, mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos, Scott removió un mechón rebelde que caí sobre su frente, besándola justo en su sien.

Scott no había terminado, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción masculina que tenía en el rostro le dijeron que aquello era lo que él había querido.

Suspiró perezosamente, mientras él le recorría la espalda húmeda por el ejercicio, ambos perdidos entre sus pensamientos.

-Soy una mala persona

-¿Por qué?

-He hecho más cosas contigo en este par de horas que con Neville en todos estos años.

Henry Scott sabía que la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos no era virgen, pero tampoco tenía la experiencia de las mujeres que conocía, era una combinación afrodisiaca, pero que lo alejaba aún más de ella.

-Neville me quiere. Es un caballero y nunca me ha presionado para nada más que unos cuantos besos y caricias. – Ginny respiró profundamente mientras cerraba sus ojos para confesar el secreto que le ocultaba a su fututo marido - Le he hecho creer a Neville que yo nunca... que quiero esperar… le dije que era virgen... y lo único que me contestó fue que estaba bien porque quería hacer las cosas correctas, que nos casaríamos primero y después… Amo a Neville… y él me ama pero yo no... No es Harry - esto último lo dijo apenas en un suspiró.

Henry quiso preguntar ¿que era él?, ¿una imitación barata del hombre que amaba?, ¿Una fantasía que recordaría en los momentos de insatisfacción o cuando yaciera con el hombre que sería su esposo, que era más un amigo que un amante?

No lo quiso saber, no _quería_ saberlo, no importaba, a pesar de que los celos injustificados regresaron a él en una nueva ola, tuvo que hacerlos a un lado. Porque esa mujer, la mujer de sus sueños, no era suya para reclamar y reconocía que tampoco podría ser suya nunca, no por el que sería su esposo, sino porque todo hombre después del tal Harry, serían simplemente un pobre sustituto para el que sería el amor de su vida.

Scott la tomó de cuello acercándola a él hasta que sus labios chocaron, Ginny se dejó comer en aquel beso. Fue un beso seductor que la llenaba de promesas y de consolación. La incitaron a perderse de nuevo en la sensación, en Henry Scott, en su stripper. Porque por esa noche el hombre solo era suyo y de nadie más.

Ginny rompió el besó con una ligera sonrisa, sin abrir sus ojos, aun absorbiendo las caricias de él. Scott los hizo girar hasta que la pelirroja estaba recostada sobre su espalda y él acomodado sobre ella, Ginny reacción colocando sus muslos a cada lado de las caderas de él, mientras se dejaba envolver por sus besos que recorrían su cuello hasta llegar sus pechos.

Removió el encaje que cubría su seno aun sin quitarlo del todo. Ginny estuvo perdida. La humedad de la lengua de él sobre su pezón la hicieron estremecerse de placer, Henry Scott lamió y succionó ese botón que sabía al mejor afrodisiaco del mundo, se detuvo para darle el mismo trato al otro pezón sonrosado.

Los sonidos de la succión se perdieron entre palabras que eran dichas a forma de ruego y perdición. Ginny tomó de nuevo el rostro de Scott entre sus manos, basándolo como si nunca quisiera despertar de ese sueño seductor.

La mano de él fue descendiendo poco a poco desde la cima de sus senos al valle que hacia su estómago, y más abajo, hasta toparse con la ropa interior que molesta e impedía su camino. Ginny abrió sus ojos de forma repentina al sentir la mano del tocarla por encima de su ropa interior.

Un gemido salió de su boca, que él silenció con sus labios.

Scott podía sentir el calor que emanaba de entre sus piernas, su cuerpo ardía por ella, pero esa noche ella se merecía todo lo mejor.

El hombre que la tocaba era hermoso, un experto en caricias, besos y pasión, quería tocarlo como él lo hacía con ella, quería conocer su cuerpo como ella estaba dejando explorarla a ella. Recorrió la espalda de él, que estaba húmeda por todo el calor que generaban sus cuerpos, también su cuello y sus hombros fuertes. Sus manos llegaron hasta las nalgas masculinas que eran duras como el acero, durante el baile las había sentido pero en la intimidad se sentían aún mejor.

-Quiero tocarte… - le dijo, sus labios se separaron para dejar salir un gemido, movió sus manos para abrir el cierre del pantalón pero él con un movimiento de sus caderas lo impidió, mientras la besaba lentamente. Ginny colocó su mano alrededor de su cuello para prolongar de nuevo el beso tratando de realizar un nuevo intentó, podía sentir la resistencia de el ante el movimiento. –Por favor – Rogó contra sus labios.

Ginny podía ver la tormenta de emociones en su mirada, el antifaz no podía disimular el cumulo de emociones -No necesitas hacerlo…-

-Quiero hacerlo… -

Scott la besó deteniendo el tiempo en sus labios, ella profundizó el beso empujando su lengua dentro de su boca hasta tocar la lengua de él, haciendo crecer cada vez más la pasión entre ellos. Las manos de Ginny viajaron de nuevo al pantalón, introduciendo su mano dentro de la mezclilla del mismo. Pudo sentir la piel cálida en su mano, sus ojos chocaron sin poderlo evitar, cada uno con sus manos tocando la trémula piel de sus cuerpos, sus miradas hablaban por ellos. Podían observar pasión, sensualidad, confianza, posesión y un sinfín de sentimientos que sus caricias provocaban.

Lo tomó entre su mano, el contacto lo hizo estremecer y a ella también, la arrogante sonrisa de sus labios la hizo sonreír, su sonrisa hablaba de la seguridad de sus habilidades o sus dotes masculinas. Había pasado años desde que había tocado a un hombre de aquella forma tan intimada o que un hombre la tocaba de la misma forma. No supo cuando su ropa interior había terminado a la mitad de sus muslos o igual que los pantalones de él, aquello no importaba, lo único era las caricias que ambos se proporcionaban.

Scott era tan grande como lo había sido Harry, su mano apenas lo podía rodear por completo, lo recorrió a lo largo con estímulos pausados pero con ritmo, el mismo ritmo que él estaba marcando con sus dedos dentro de ella. Lo besó. Necesitaba sus besos como el mismo aire para respirar.

La sensación era exquisita, se sentía húmeda, caliente, que hervía por dentro en un fuego líquido que emanaba de su cuerpo.

No supieron cuánto tiempo duraron en aquel encuentro, si fueron minutos, horas o días, lo único que sabían con certeza era que estaban a punto de alcanzar las estrellas.

Observó a Scott, sus ojos la miraba con intensidad como si verla alcanzar su orgasmo fuera el mejor espectáculo de mundo. La hicieron sentirse expuesta, sus ojos se parecían tanto a lo de Harry, tan diferentes a los de Neville, pero con una intensidad que solo provoca los años y la experiencia.

Y sus dedos hablaban a voces abiertas de la experiencia que tenía.

Harry había sido muy bueno, Scott era excelente.

Su corazón martillaba en su pecho, los dedos de Scott parecían hacer magia con su cuerpo, su pulgar la tocó en un punto que la hizo gritar no supo qué, pero sus piernas atraparon la mano de él aprisionándola en el lugar correcto, su cuerpo se arqueó sobre la cama, cerró sus ojos y en un último gemido llegó al lugar que había olvidado con el paso del tiempo.

Su cuerpo regresó de nuevo a la tierra, cansado y saciado, su mano aun aferrada al cuerpo de él. Él rostro de Scott a pesar del antifaz era un poema, sus ojos se obscurecieron por la pasión, ella aceleró el ritmo de su agarre que se adaptaban a los empujes de él, no pasaron muchos segundos después, cuando él llegó a su propio cielo.

No hubo palabras ya que no eran necesarias, sus cuerpos sabían reconocer lo que sus sentidos no podían. Henry la besó lentamente, Ginny se dejó invadir y dominar por él, su ropa interior regresó de nuevo a su lugar, al igual que los pantalones de él. Habían hecho un desastre pero ninguno tenía la fuerza suficiente como para importarle.

Se acomodaron de nuevo en la cama, él sobre su espalda y ella acurrucada en su pecho, dejaron que sus cuerpos se tranquilizaron, una sonrisa felina se curvo en su rostro, besó su pecho justo donde estaba dibujado el colacuerno húngaro, aunque para él solo fuera un simple dragón.

No pudo evitar que sus recuerdos viajaran de regresó a la sala común de Hogwarts, desechó sus pensamientos, no era el momento para aquello. Acarició el pecho de él, rodeando las circunferencias del dibujó, el pecho de él subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración. Tenía sueño, pero no quería dormir y separarse de él.

-¿Siempre terminas en la cama de alguien después de un show? – preguntó, la mano que acariciaba su espalda se detuvo de pronto. Lo observó y la intensidad de su mirada fue suficiente para alegrar a su corazón.

-Esto es diferente. Tu eres diferente… nunca ha sido así... –

Una pequeña sonrisa seguida de un cálido beso fue la respuesta de ella.

-Me alegro, no quiero ser como las demás-

-Nunca lo serás-

Sabía que él era demasiado tentador para que las mujeres se resistieran a él, pero saber que esa noche había sido diferente para él era suficiente para ella. Se acomodó en su pecho, donde podía escuchar latir su corazón, el sonido la relajaba. No recordaba haberse sentido tan segura o tan tranquila en muchos años.

No quería dormir, quiera seguir despierta disfrutando del hombre que la hacía sentir viva después de 8 largos años. Aquel pensamiento no era justo para Neville, pero después lidiaría con aquello. Sus parpados pesaban y su cuerpo se sentía ligero después de dos maravilloso orgasmos, suspiró perezosamente, hasta que se dejó envolver por el sueño.

Los minutos o las horas pasaron, Henry no supo cuánto paso acostado en esa cama en la que había sido su última actuación. Trató de retirarse pero la pelirroja se movió intranquila en sus brazos sin despertarse, entre pequeños suspiros.

-No te vayas… abrázame- ante aquella petición Henry Scott no pudo hacer otra cosa que acercase a la mujer que nunca sería de él. La pelirroja se acomodaba perfectamente entre sus brazos, como si hubiera nacido para él, sin embargo, sabía que había llegado demasiado tarde para ella.

La respiración de ella se calmó mientras era absorbida por el sueño, Henry besó su sien. Se permitió relajarse por un momento, tratando de tranquilizar sus sentimientos y sus emociones. Nunca había estado en una posición similar, ninguna mujer lo había llamado tanto como la mujer que dormía abrazada a su cuerpo. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero había despertado en el algo que no podía nombrar, una ansiedad o un anhelo imposible de describir.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero no tenía las fuerzas para irse, para abandonarla. Él no era nadie para ella solo la imitación del hombre que amaba, y eso le dolía más de lo que quisiera reconocer.

Ginny se removió intranquila entre sus brazos.

-No me dejes… - la escuchó murmurar entre sueños, palabras que por alguna motivo removieron algo en su ser, que fragmentaron a su corazón. La súplica no era para su persona sino para alguien mucho mejor que el mismo, alguien con quien Henry Scott no podía competir. Acarició su espalda besando de nuevo su frente tratando de calmar sus ansiedades. –Harry no te vayas… -

-No amor, aquí estoy… -

Por un momento deseo que esa afirmación fuera verdadera, porque la tranquilizaron al instante. Deseo ser el hombre de sus sueños, el hombre que amaba o simplemente ser un hombre diferente. Sus acciones del pasado nunca le habían pesado tanto como en ese momento. La pelirroja sería la esposa de algún afortunado, mientras que él sería el recuerdo sensual que se quedaba en sus fantasías.

Con cuidado de no despertarla se levantó de la cama, la arropó con las mantas, de nuevo murmuró algo que el no pudo distinguir, pero que debía de ser algo agradable por la ligera sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

Se quitó el antifaz que cubría la mitad de su rostro, lo dejó sobre la almohada donde Ginny dormía. Acarició su rostro tratando de memorizar cada línea, cada peca, cada pedazo de belleza que pudiera absorber.

Dejó un ligero beso en los labios de la pelirroja, tomó su mochila buscando una playera que se colocó sin dejar de observar a la mujer que dormía frente a él. Se acercó de nuevo a ella para depositar un último beso en los labios de la mujer que siempre acosaría sus sueños.

Salió de la habitación esperando no encontrar a nadie en su camino cada paso que daba lo alejaban más de ella, pero así debía de ser, ambos seguirían sus propios caminos, salió de la casa, sin saber que una persona lo había visto entre la penumbra y la ebriedad.

Hermione Weasley-Granger por un momento juró ver a su mejor amigo salir de su casa, pero aquello era imposible, le atribuyó la alucinación al alcohol y al estrés. Hermione prometió no volver a tomar como aquella noche, observó alrededor de su casa, olvidándose del hombre que había visto.

Ronald la mataría apenas llegara a su casa, de todas las mujeres que había asistido a la despedida de soltera, la mitad dormía alrededor de su sala. Luna Lovegood y Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin parecían no estar en mejor estado que ella. Con un suspiró se acomodó en su lugar dejándose absorber por el sueño, en un par de horas amanecería y lidiaría con la resaca y por supuesto, con su marido. Solo esperaba que su esposo estuviera en mejor estado que ella.

* * *

**N/A: **!Feliz 14 de Febrero!


	7. Feels Like Home

**Capítulo 7: Feels Like Home**

**Por: HuesosPotter**

_Something in your eyes  
Makes me want to lose myself, In your arms  
[…]_

_If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've felt so low  
If you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done _

_[…]  
If you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
[…]_

_Feels like home to me  
__Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
_

_(*Chantal Kreviazuk. Feels Like Home) _

* * *

La madriguera nunca se había visto tan ceremoniosamente decorada como en aquella ocasión, ni siquiera en la boda del mayor de los Weasley. A diferencia de los enlaces matrimoniales muggles, el mundo mágico no se preocupaba por los colores tradicionales pasteles y blancos característicos de toda boda. Las recepciones siempre eran matizadas con colores morados, grises, negros, blancos, dorados, entre otra gama de colores que se mezclaban con la magia de los espacios.

En esa ocasión la boda era una mezcla equilibrada entre tradiciones muggles y mágicas.

La sonrisa de Ginny Weasley se hizo aún más grande mientras observaba el entorno nupcial. Aquel era su sueño, la boda que siempre había querido, la que había planeado desde que era una niña, aun cuando no sabía ni siquiera que era el verdadero amor, simplemente una ilusión infantil con su héroe de la infancia.

El pasillo por el que caminaba parecía largo e interminable, aquello llenaba de ansiedad a su corazón, pero no importaba que tan difícil, accidentado y lejano pareciera el final, lo único que importaba era llegar al hombre que la esperaba en el altar, a kilómetros de distancia.

Observó a su alrededor, caminando del brazo de su padre, las rosas rojas predominaban entre el blanco en los arreglos florales que franqueaban el pasillo entre las filas de los invitados.

Rojo y Blanco.

Él así lo había pedido y ella había accedido de forma gustosa. Esa combinación era la adecuada para la nueva vida que empezaban. Pasión y virtud, amor y fidelidad, fuerza y compromiso. Los vestidos de las damas, el ramo que llevaba entre sus manos, sus zapatillas, los pequeños accesorios que llevaba eran del color del rubí, tenía que reconocer que se veía armónico y emotivo, aunque nada tradicional.

Seguía caminando por el largo pasillo en medio de los asientos de los invitados, de los cuales no lograba distinguir sus rostros, gigantes y centauros se veían en la lejanía, le parecía extraño la presencia de esos seres pero no le tomó importancia, no importaba que la última vez que los había visto hubiera sido en el funeral, en el cual no quería pensar.

Parecía como si en camino fuera interminable. Observó a su padre tratando de encontrar una respuesta pero este solo le sonreía con esa sonrisa amable característica del señor Weasley motivándola a seguir.

Cada vez faltaba menos, pero la luz de la mañana perdía cada vez el brillo dejando entrar al sol del mediodía, cada paso su corazón y su respiración se aceleraba, observó a su mamá quien le sonreía con lágrimas en el rostro, mientras que Ron la observaba con recelo, quiso preguntar la razón pero no era el momento. Podía sentir a los invitados murmurar algo que no podía comprender, porque aquellos murmullos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, el miedo la invadió y por unos segundos no quiso seguir caminando a su destino.

Observó de nuevo a su madre quien le insistía con señas a seguir adelante, su padre también la instaba a seguir. Respiró profundamente, no debía de tener miedo ya que sabía que _él_ estaría ahí para tomar su mano.

Al llegar al altar Harry la esperaba con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, a la que ella no pudo evitar responder con otra, se veía tan joven y perfecto, que las mariposas invadieron el centro de su pecho. Él ofreció su mano para que ella la tomara ayudándola a subir el último escalón que faltaba para llegar a su lado.

La mano de Harry se sentía fría en la de ella, le preguntó con la mirada el motivo, pero Harry simplemente besó su mano, justó donde reposaba el anillo de compromiso, que era otro al que él le había dado. Diferente al que reposaba en su cadena como pendiente. Era otro, uno que no era el de él.

-No me olvides Gin… - Murmuró Harry

_¿Qué?_ Intentó preguntar, no entendía nada. Un rayó se escuchó en la lejanía, nubes densas oscurecieron la tarde de pronto y pesadas gotas de lluvia caían nublando su visión, enfriando el lugar. Observó hacia los invitados en dirección del pasillo que había recorrido momentos atrás. Todos corrían en diferentes direcciones, entre el lodo, las sillas tiras, y las personas que apresuradas buscaban un resguardo para la lluvia.

Dirigió su mirada de nuevo a Harry pero en su lugar encontró el rostro sereno de Neville Longbottom.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó ella.

-Te amo Ginny – respondió Neville con una sonrisa afable, mientras tomaba su mano para encarar al mago que bendeciría su unión.

-Vamos – insistió Neville.

La desesperación la invadió no se podía casar con él. Él no era Harry, lo buscó con la mirada, encontrándolo en la lejanía encaminándose hacia su árbol favorito donde ambos habían pasado largas horas planeando su futuro.

Se quitó el velo que caía como cascada en su espalda, el ramo de rosas había quedado olvidado, recogió la falda de su vestido para poder caminar de prisa, con un ligero "lo siento" emprendió la apresurada caminata. Sin importarle la devastación que observó en el rostro de su querido amigo.

-¡Harry! – Gritó mientras corría colina arriba. –No me dejes…

Atrás habían quedado la fiesta, Neville y los invitados, sus piernas le dolían por el ejercicio, su garganta ardía mientras gritaba en busca del amor de su vida.

–Harry no te vayas… - intentó de nuevo.

-¿Harry? – Preguntó cuándo había alcanzado el punto junto al árbol de la colina. -¿Harry?

Pero él no se encontraba ahí, había desaparecido, dejándola sola otra vez. No podía estar pasando de nueva cuenta la pérdida, el dolor.

-No te vayas… - sollozó, grandes lágrimas surcaban su rostro, la sombra del árbol no dejaba entrar los rayos del sol que volvía a iluminar en su esplendor.

Unos brazos cálidos y fuertes rodearon su cintura pegando su espalda a un pecho fuerte.

-No amor, aquí estoy – susurró él en su oído.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante esas palabras, giró para encarar al hombre que amaba, que siempre amaría en sus sueños, pero lo que encontró no fue el rostro juvenil de Harry, si no el de su adorado stripper.

-Scott – su nombre en sus labios parecía una súplica. Él acarició su mejilla, con una sonrisa de medio lado que lo hacía ver irresistible.

Se besaron lenta… cálidamente. Ginny pensó que el cielo brilla más, se sentía segura en sus brazos, se sentía por fin en casa. En una casa diferente pero en casa al fin y al cabo.

Así transcurrió su sueño, Ginny Weasley despertó cuando era imposible ignorar por más tiempo los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro aun sin despertar del todo, se sentía relajada y en paz como en muchos años no lo hacía, a pesar de la angustia que la había invadido en un principio. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande recordando a Scott, su amado stripper. Buscó a tientas el calor del cuerpo del hombre que había invadido sus sueños, pero solo encontró las sabanas frías.

La sonrisa se evaporó de su rostro al no encontrarlo junto a ella, se cubrió sus pechos desnudos con la ligera sabana de la cama que se había removido por el movimiento, tratando de acomodar su cabellera pelirroja envuelta en el recuerdo de las sensaciones de su stripper, observó la almohada encontrando sobre ella el antifaz que había cubierto el rostro de su hermoso desconocido.

La noche anterior había sido un perfecto y excitante sueño, había algo en Scott que la había atraído de una forma natural. No era simplemente el parecido con Harry o el hecho que le hacía sentir un sinfín de sentimientos desconocidos y olvidados, si no era algo más que no podía nombrar.

Tomó el antifaz entre sus manos, _el avispón verde_ pensó con una ligera sonrisa, sentía un vacío en su corazón, había algo en Scott que la inquietaba, sobretodo su parecido con Harry aunque solo fueran en ligeros detalles, como el color de sus ojos aunque en diferentes matices, la forma en que la entendía o la hacía sentir, el tono de su voz aunque en Scott más graves, con cierta madurez y seguridad que Harry no había tenido, sin contar detalles más íntimos que también concordaban con él.

Eran muchas cosas que la hacían pensar en esas pequeñas casualidades como para pasarlas de largo. Eran demasiadas coincidencias.

Si no supera lo contrario juraría que el stripper, era Harry Potter.

Se estaba volviendo loca, _otra vez_, no podía caer en lo mismo solo porque Scott la había devuelto algo que había perdido con la muerte de Harry y que solo él podía regresar. Scott no era Harry, no podía ser.

Pero esas coincidencias, sus ojos, su voz, su cuerpo, la habían llegado entregarse a él sin reservas, sin inhibiciones ni miedos y se hubiera entregado por completo a él, si Scott no se hubiera detenido. Había estado dispuesta a todo con él, a perderse en su cuerpo en las sensaciones que le despertaba, no le había importado ni su familia, ni los recuerdos dolorosos ni mucho menos Neville, solo él.

_¿Y si Harry no hubiera muerto aquel día?_

No. No podía regresar a eso, ya había pasado por esas preguntas, por esa búsqueda, donde lo único que había encontrado era tristeza, soledad y locura. Los sueños y las pesadillas quizás eran gritos desesperados de su subconsciente, pero solo era eso, desesperación.

Ella no se podía sentir así por un desconocido, no importaba que tan guapo o sensual fuera, sabía que no se hubiera comportado como se había comportado la noche anterior si Scott solo fuera un desconocido. En su corazón lo sabía.

Descartó todas esas ideas, el sábado se casaría con Neville y ella no podía romper su compromiso, solo por una locura, por un excitante anhelo.

Pero, ¿y si fuera él?, estaría cometiendo el mayor error de su vida, otras preguntas surgieron en su interior, ¿por qué Harry no había regresado por ella?, si cabía la posibilidad de que Scott fuera Harry, ¿por qué no la reconoció, porque no reconocía a nadie?, ¿porque nadie lo había reconocido solo ella?… ¡porque!… Había muchos porqués, pero pocas respuestas.

_Si Scott fuera Harry, ¿dónde estaba su cicatriz?_

Nunca habían encontrado su cuerpo, solo su varita rota, sus lentes con los cristales fracturados y marcas de una explosión y fuego donde los aurores habían asumido que el cuerpo de Harry había quedado incinerado junto con el de Lord Voldemort.

Era imposible, pero era una posibilidad.

No sabía que pensar o que haría para encontrarlo, pero de algo estaba segura. No se podía casar con Neville Longbottom, su mejor amigo no se merecía eso. No se merecía vivir en una mentira, ella no lo podía amar de la forma en que él debía de ser amado, de forma completa y sin reservas.

Un ligero toque de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, seguido de la llegada de sus amigas. Luna tenía la mirada perdida y dispersa, pero aquello era normal en ella, era la única que a pesar de la resaca siempre se veía igual, en cambio Hermione y Tonks parecía que la locomotora escarlata de Hogwarts las hubiera arrastrado por todo Reino Unido.

Nymphadora se dejó caer como un peso muerto en la cama murmurando algo que sonaba a _malo_ pero no entendió del todo, ya que estaba más preocupada por cubrir su desnudes que por entender a su amiga. Las sabanas se removieron de nuevo, al tiempo que Ginny impedía que estas cayeran de sus pechos, el rubor invadió su cuerpo, observó a Luna quien se había dado cuenta de su apuro observándola con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, a Luna Lovegood nada se le escapaba mas no dijo nada, por lo cual estaba agradecida. No quería escuchar la reprimenda de Hermione por su comportamiento, muchas veces era peor que su madre, la Señora Weasley.

-Whisky Malo… Whisky Malo… - decía una y otra vez Tonks entre murmullos.

-Creo que fue el tequila…- Mencionó Luna a la ligera.

Un gemido extraño salió de la garganta de Hermione, quien parecía que la sola mención de esas bebidas la enfermaban.

-Ron me va a matar…-

-No hay nada que un buen hechizo limpiador no componga- murmuro Tonks, quien aún tenía el rostro pegado a la cama.

-¡Si Ron se entera que… que… trajeron un stripper me va a matar!

-No creo que te mate por haberlo traído… ¡sino por tocarlo con ganas! – dijo Luna.

-¡No estas ayudando!

-¡No griten! – gritó Tonks colocando una almohada sobre su cabeza.

-Además a Ronald no le debe de interesar el stripper… El avispón verde no estaba tras su mujer… - la sonrisa de Luna fue suficiente para alertar a Hermione.

-¿De qué estás… - Hermione observó primero a Luna quien tenía una sonrisa extraña y después a la pelirroja quien el sonrojo invadía su rostro -¿Ginny?

Sus tres amigas la observaban con interés, Hermione sin poder creer la situación, Tonks sin entender en realidad nada, y Luna con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo…

-Ginevra, ¿estás… estás desnuda?

-¿_No…? – _Ginny dudo al responder, no porque se avergonzara de lo que había hecho, sino simplemente había esperado en no dar explicaciones tan pronto.

-¡Merlín! – Exclamó Hermione - ¿Qué hiciste?

-¡Nada!

La miraron con si a Ginny le hubiera salido otra cabeza, la desnudes de sus hombros, la sabana cubriendo sus pechos, el rubor de su cuerpo y el antifaz que llevara el stripper la noche anterior la delataban.

-¡Te acostaste con él!

Sus amigas la bombardearon con preguntas. La única que no parecía sorprendida era la rubia. ¿Tuviste sexo con él? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿y Neville?. Una tras otras las preguntas fueron saliendo, las cuales no sabía cómo contestar, excepto a una.

-¿Ginny por qué lo hiciste?

-Se parece a Harry.

-¡Qué!

Ginny se levantó de la cama arrastrando con ella las sabanas que la envolvían, dirigiéndose a su maleta de viaje donde encontró una camisa holgada la cual se puso. Sus amigas la esperaban sentadas sobre la cama esperando por respuestas.

-Scott se parece a Harry. – Aunque sabía que muy dentro de ella esa no era la única razón.

-¿Scott?

-Si… él… se parece a Harry… son diferentes… pero el parecido está ahí… no sé cómo explicarlo… yo…

-¿Ginny tuviste sexo con el stripper porque se parecía a Harry? ¿Cómo le pudiste hacer eso a Neville? ¿Por qué…

-¡Hermione no tuve sexo con él!

-Entonces porqué…

-¡Mione déjala tranquila! – Ginny le tuvo que agradecer a Tonks por la intervención. -¿Qué pasó…?

-No sé, nunca me había sentido así, la atracción es más fuerte que con Harry… nos besamos, hablamos… nos tocamos…

-Te acostaste con él…

-No… pero no por falta de ganas… él se detuvo.

-¿Cómo estuvo?-

-¡Tonks! – la reprendió escandalizada Hermione, parecía que la resaca en las tres amigas había quedado olvidada.

-tú también te mueres por saber – un ligero rubor invadió a Hermione.

-¿Ginny? –dijo Luna.

-Maravilloso. Perfecto.

Sus amigas no sabían que responder, pero tampoco tenían un comentario que dar, no cuando su amiga se veía feliz, como no la veían en años. Ginny empezó hablar narrando lo que había sucedido durante la fiesta, no a detalle, porque esos momentos íntimos y especiales solo le pertenecían a ella y a Scott. Les contó lo que sintió al verlo bailar con todas, por los celos injustificados, les contó los sentimientos encontrados al verlo en la habitación, les contó su sueño, les contó sus sospechas.

Tonks y Luna la observaban con sonrisas, con preguntas adecuadas y embarazosas que en vez de enfadarla la divertían, a veces con miradas de preocupación al ver la ilusión y quizás la locuras de sus suposiciones, la única que permanecía estoica a la conversación esa Hermione, quien muchas veces la observaba para de nuevo perderse en sus pensamientos, parecía que dentro de su cabeza parecía estar resolviendo una ecuación matemática compleja o un rompecabezas con piezas faltantes. Ginny no se preocupó por eso, necesitaba hablar con ella, desahogarse de alguna forma, hacer real la noche anterior, cuando todo parecía un sueño.

-No me puedo casar con Neville. –Dijo de pronto.

El silenció invadió la habitación. Ginny esperó por los argumentos en contra pero estos nunca llegaron. Luna se veía anormalmente normal, mientras que Tonks tenía una pequeña sonrisa lobuna en su rostro.

La mirada de Hermione la sorprendió, estaba llena de compresión y de algo que no pudo identificar. Al parecer sus amigas también estaban sorprendidas por la reacción de la castaña la observaron esperando la reprimenda que vendría como era costumbre en Hermione Granger.

-¿Estás segura? – Fue lo único que preguntó Hermione, ante todo queriendo el bien de su amiga.

-No le puedo hacer eso a Neville, Mione. No lo amo como debería amarlo, como él se merece. –

El silencio invadió de nuevo la habitación. Un silencio cómodo, aquellos que se necesitan para ordenar las ideas, que en ese momento en cada una de las mujeres estaban en todas direcciones.

-¿Que harás? – Preguntó Luna

-Tengo que encontrar a Scott.

Tonks se acercó a ella estrechándola en una abrazo de consolación -Ginny cielo, eso es imposible… ya has pasado por eso… tu stripper no puede ser Harry… no creo que…

-¿Creen que estoy loca por pensar que Scott es Harry? –Preguntó de pronto la pelirroja dejando ver su inseguridad ante su sospecha.

-No Ginny pero... ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera él? Todas sabemos lo que paso con Harry... Gin han pasado años...ya has pasado por eso antes.

-Lo sé Tonks pero tengo que encontrarlo tengo que saber que pasó.

-Tonks tiene razón Ginny que pasaría si el hombre que encuentras no fuera... No queremos verte sufrir nuevamente...–Dijo Luna

Como hacerles entender que ella sabía la verdad, que su corazón y su cuerpo no se equivocaban en sus sospechas, y aunque sus dudas no fueran ciertas aun así, lo que sentía por Scott valía la pena para luchar por él. Pero para encontrarlo, necesitaba la ayuda de sus amigas.

-Ginny...- comenzó a decir Tonks pero esta se vio interrumpida por Hermione quien hasta ese momento se había reservado sus comentarios.

-Creo que Ginny tiene razón...-

-¿De qué estás hablando...? –

-Yo lo vi ayer Tonks, o al menos creo que lo vi... - sus amigas la veían con interés así que trato de explicarse- anoche juré ver a Harry salir de la casa... Pero le atribuí mi alucinación al alcohol, al cansancio, que se yo... –

-Me crees- Dijo Ginny con ilusión.

-Creo que tu stripper se parece mucho a mi amigo Ginny. Y entiendo perfectamente por qué no te puedes casar con Neville, de alguna forma lo he sabido siempre... Si tu stripper es o no es Harry... Para mí no hay diferencia si te hace feliz, tiene años que no te veo así, completa, llena de vida, ilusionada -

-Gracias.-

Las tres amigas abrazaron a la pelirroja, con sonrisas en sus rostro a pesar de las lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas de algunas, después de un momento Tonks se separó con una sonrisa maliciosa, muchas veces parecía que Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin en vez de ser la madura del grupo por la diferencia de edad, era apenas la adolescente entre ellas. Después de años de conocerse las cuatro eran tan diferentes una de la otra que se complementaran de una forma peculiar.

-¡Perfecto! –Dijo Tonks -Entonces tenemos que encontrar al avispón verde, preguntar dónde ha estado estos últimos años y comprobar si es Harry Potter... ¡Pan comido Ginny! Juro que con todo el drama de nuestras vidas podríamos escribir un libro... ¡o hasta siete! -

-¿Me ayudaran?-

-¿Gin cuando te hemos dejado sola?- Dijo Tonks con una gran sonrisa.

-Recuerdo un vez en que te perdiste con Remus durante una semana y regresaste con... – Tonks no podía creer que Ginny estuviera mencionando ese detalle turbio de su vida, y menos en ese momento, al parecer sus amigas no había terminado.

-O la vez que Remus la saco de un bar muggle porque... -

-¡Hey suficiente! Además ustedes también se hubieran perdido varios días si supieran como lo hac...

-¡Basta!, no quiero tener esa imagen mental de mi ex-profesor...

-¿Porque Hermione? Creí que el pequeño Ron no es tan pequeño después de todo...

-Tonks no quiero saber cómo sabes eso... Después de todo es mi hermano y es demasiada información para...

-Lo dice la mujer que casi se acuesta con el stripper... - le contestó Tonks

-Era de esperarse que Ronald estuviera dotado como un hippogrifo en verano considerando su altura. – Ginny, Tonks y Hermione la miraron de forma extraña, de todos los comentarios solo Luna podía decir algo así.

-Luna es mi esposo del que estás hablando...-

-Lo sé – Respondió Luna con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Cómo encuentro a Scott? - cambio de tema Ginny quien trataba de contener la risa, al observar a Hermione quien miraba a Luna con cara de incredulidad y movía la boca como pez fuera del agua, sin creer lo que la rubia había comentado.

La pequeña sonrisa de Luna se hizo aún más grande al observar a Ginny. -Preguntando por supuesto-

-¿Dónde?

-En la agencia donde lo contratamos - salió al rescate Tonks.

La plática siguió en esa dirección, minutos después ya que estaban presentables y con la resaca lo suficiente controlada para funcionar como personas racionales, emprendieron la búsqueda de Scott, su adorado stripper.

* * *

...Aun sigo aquí...

o_O


	8. Lost

**Capítulo 8: ****Lost**

_[…]_

_Is there a light_

_At the end of the road_

_I'm pushing everyone away_

_'Cause I can't feel this anymore_

_[…]_

_Have you ever been so lost_

_Known the way and still so lost_

_Another night waiting for someone to take me home_

_[…]_

_(*Katy Perry. Lost)_

* * *

_oOoOo_

Parecía que había manejado por días. El sonido del aire zumbaba en sus oídos mientras su MG Roadster del 66 recorría la carretera que lo llevaba a su nuevo destino. Huyendo de lo que no podía tener. Sus recuerdos, toda su vida, se resumían en una sola palabra: Huir. Escapando durante años de algo que ni el mismo sabía identificar.

Henry Scott tomó con fuerzas el volante de su auto, sus dedos estaban blancos por la presión ejercida, por que ahora si sabía de lo que huía. Huía de una pelirroja que no podía ser suya. De una mujer que no salía de su mente después de conocerla. Desde que su pequeño cuerpo había estado entre sus brazos.

No era normal lo que sentía, pensó por infinita vez Scott. Tampoco sabia como se sacaría de sus pensamientos a su pelirroja… no, no su pelirroja, se recordó. Ella sería de otro, seria la esposa de otro, tendría los hijos de otro, envejecería junto a otro, verían a sus nietos crecer. _Otro. _Lo mataba saber que haría el amor con otro que no sería él.

Aceleró la resolución del carro, el motor rugió por la alta velocidad, quería gritar, girar el rumbo del convertible y regresar a la casa donde la dejó dormida entre las sabanas blancas.

Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero sabía que él ya no sería el mismo. _¿Que podía ofrecerle alguien como él?_

Había hecho cosas de las que ahora lo avergonzaba, lo hacían sentir _sucio_. Sentía como si después de conocer los bonitos ojos castaños de la joven la hubiera defraudado o se hubiera defraudado a él mismo.

Cada parte de su cuerpo gritaba por tomarla, por hacerla suya, por hacerle el amor.

No era lo correcto, no con ella. No quería arriesgarla, ni siquiera sabía si estaba limpio para ella. Eso lo perturban más, por que él nunca tenía reparos para acostarse con alguien. Sus análisis rutinarios habían salido limpios pero eso no quitaba lo vivido.

Drogas, delitos a mano armada, sexo muchas veces sin protección, para él no habían significado más que una forma de supervivencia durante los últimos ocho años, en un mundo que no era su ideal. Sin dinero, con una identidad que en vez de darle paz o reconfortarlo, lo había perdido más. En esos momentos sin nada que perder, fue lo mejor. Tenía vacío dentro de él, no lograba comprender la razón. Sentía un pesar en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar.

El camino era largó, atravesar parte de Gran Bretaña para llegar a HolyHead implicaba largas horas de viaje, en los últimos años había recorrido gran parte del país sin sentido de pertenencia en ningún lugar. Ahora, algo lo llamaba a la pequeña isla en el noreste de Gales. Con sus ahorros decidió comprar un pequeño edificio que necesitaba un poco de reparación, el antiguo dueño lo observó extrañado al hacer una oferta por el inmueble casi en ruinas, él había visto potencial. Era lo suficientemente espacioso para poner su taller en la parte inferior y en los pisos superiores adecuar el lugar para vivir.

Desde los ventanales, podía ver el mar junto con el sol ocultarse en él. Era lo que buscaba algo que le diera un poco de tranquilidad al caos de su vida. En sus últimas visitas había logrado adecuar el garaje y la habitación principal. No era mucho, sino lo suficiente para empezar su nueva vida, lejos de noches de alcohol, drogas, bailes… sexo. Quizás con el tiempo encontraría a alguien que despertara todo el deseo y sus esperanzas como lo hizo la pelirroja.

_Odiaba no saber su nombre. _

Le había costado dejarla pero ella se merecía alguien mejor que él. Merecía alguien que la amara, la respetara, que cuidara de ella y la sostuviera entre su brazos para calmar su ansiedades, alguien que sería su futuro esposo o alguien como el que fuera el amor de su vida. _Harry_. Se sentía celoso de un hombre que no conocía, que llevaba muerto varios años, aun así, saber que su pelirroja aun lo amaba, lo quemaba por dentro. Él no era nadie en la vida de la joven para anhelar todo lo que ella representaba, para competir con un hombre que era casi un héroe para la muchacha. Si fuera diferente, quizás, y eso solo era una suposición, tendría el valor de empezar de nuevo, posiblemente encontrar al alguien que lo quisiera por si mismo, con todos sus errores pasados, menos ser una copia barata de _Harry_, ni siquiera sabía su apellido aunque empezaba a odiar ese nombre.

No creía posible amar a alguien en un par de minutos, de horas, toda la intensidad que sentía por dentro no podía ser descrita de forma diferente que al amor. Con solo ver su rostro algo dormido despertó dentro de él.

Llegó a su destino esperando sacar de su mente a la mujer, tenía trabajo de hacer: un motor de reparar, una moto que ensamblar y darle el mantenimiento adecuado después del largo viaje a su convertible, sin contar todos los detalles que le faltaban a los pisos donde viviría. Quizás con el trabajo, a cansancio y sudor sacaría a la pelirroja de su cabeza.

Los días pasaron, la mujer no salía de sus pensamientos, menos de sus sueños, era una presencia constante en toda su alma. Estaba seguro que se casaría esa tarde, saber aquello le dolía. Quería ser el quien la esperar en el altar, quien dijera los votos adecuados para desposarla, quien la besara delante de todos para por fin llamarla su esposa, su mujer. Golpeó más fuerte el guardafangos de la Harley Davidson del 70, tratando de sacar su frustración, como su amigo Marcel Fontaine le enseñó años atrás, desde entonces las motos junto con los carros clásicos se volvieron su obsesión. La actividad no había funcionado en los últimos días.

_No podía pensar que ella sería de otro. Otro que no era él. _

Aunque la brisa del mar refrescaba la ciudad, había calor, Henry Scott se quitó la camisa dejándola sobre el cofre del carro tras de él. Su tatuaje brillaba por la ligera humedad, manchas de grasa cubrían sus manos, sus brazos, parte de su rostro y sus pantalones de mezclilla desgastados un poco rotos. Era la imagen de la fantasía perfecta del mecánico, porque se salía de toda realidad. Scott era joven, guapo, viril, con solo 3 días de estancia en Anglesey ya había tenido un par de ofertas para montar y desmontar no solo motores. En otra ocasión en el pasado no hubiera tenido ningún repara en aceptar las invitaciones, pero la decisión de empezar de nuevo seguía presente y después de la pelirroja ya nada era igual.

_¿Cómo podía sentir amor por alguien que solo había conocido por un par de horas?_

No lo sabía, aquello lo frutaba mas, por que él no era nada para ella. Ella se merecía algo mucho mejor, en esos momentos ella estaba prometiendo pasar la vida junto alguien mas. En su distracción casi deforma el guardafangos con el golpe del martillo, o peor casi aplasta uno de sus dedos.

-¿Estás bien?

Esa voz hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara. Podía reconocer esa voz en cualquier lado. Alzó su mirada, y ahí estaba. Radiante, llena de vida, presente.

Parecía nerviosa pero tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios, esa que Scott pensaba que solo era para él. Llevaba un vestido veraniego que la brisa movía ligeramente. Para él fue el mejor estimulo de todos sus sentidos. Soltó la pieza de la moto en la cual trabajaba, al igual que el martillo. Ella lucia radiante. Él estaba sucio, como todo lo que representaba, pensó.

-Te casas hoy… - Dijo.

-No. Ya no… no puedo…

Esas palabras lo llenaron de esperanza, también de mucho miedo y un poco de enojo. _¿Cómo podía ella que representaba todo lo bueno para él, desperdiciar su fututo por una simple fantasía?_

-Necesitamos hablar… - Dijo la joven.

Él sabía que no podía negarle nada a su pelirroja. Porque de una u otra forma era suya.

* * *

Mil disculpas por los errores, ya falta poco para el final. Espero que me sigan acompañando.

Saludos

Karla "Huesos"

twitter: KarlaHuesos


End file.
